


Detecting Something Strange

by Nona5me



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Braided Hair, Dectives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enjoy the story, F/M, Homicide, I dont talk like that i feel the need to apologise, I'll continue to update tags, Idk who the murderer is yet honestly, Keith is a smol bean who is learning the feelings, Keiths got a little back ground, Lance can't deal, Lance is an awesome uncle, Lances brother rip, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, Murder, POV Multiple, Shiro and Lance war buddies, Small demon child, argument, back story, bat violence, beer mentioned, comment all mistakes so they can be fixed instantly, doesn't know keiths past, family matters dammit!!, gets it from his mother, great friends for Lance, i'm sorry i suck at tags, not proof read, partner issues, pidge Knows all, scared of Shiro, sexual content implyed, still clean though, super protective, uh, we'll all find out together, when yo boi on his knees but he aint beggin you is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nona5me/pseuds/Nona5me
Summary: Lance works at the MPD, his old partner being promoted to swat leaves him to get a new partner. However his new partner happens to be the same guy he arrested in Texas, and also his bosses little brother.Keith is getting tranffered from the Blade police department in Jersey to the Voltron Miami Precinct where his brother works. His new partner is a flirting, PTSD sharpshooter, who's smarter than he lets on. It doesn't help that their budding rivalry isn't steering Keith away from a nice tan and his new partners butt.





	1. Violence is the answer

**-Lance-**

 

The sun was shining the morning swim had been beautiful, small cloud cover for occasional shade. The day has started absolutely perfect, until I got to work. Now I stood in front of my commanding officer and was being told I’d get a new partner in a week, if things worked out.

“Look Shiro that’s great and all but I’m kind of liking the solo act right now and it’s not like anyone can really replace Hunk he was the _best_ partner a man could ask for.” I sighed wistfully and already decided I was going to call Hunk so we could go to that Bar, what was its name again, Rusties? No, not that, it definitely started with an R though, fuck I know this what was that places name…Rebound...no definitely not that.

“I’m sorry Lance but when you do your work ‘solo’ I have to deal with the press asking me why one of my best detectives is flirting with a _traumatised_ suspect. A partner will keep you in line.” I scoffed, one time I flirt with a girl who ‘just so happened to be a trauma vic,’ and now I’m labeled for life. “Totally an accident Shiro, look if I’m getting a new partner can’t it just be Allura. We both know she wants out of Vice right now anyways so why not throw her with me and I can teach her a few things.”

I waggled my brows and Shiro frowned deeply using his whole face to applify it. There was a rumor around the precinct that him and Allura, wink wink, ya know. But there hasn’t been any proven evidence. Even after following them both around for a week, with Hunks help we still barely caught them together outside of work.

“Look Lance I know the guy they're sending over he a... _close family friend_ ” his voice rose a few octaves and he looked, well for Shiro, it was a nervous look and it definitely screamed he wasn’t sure about sending a guy out here to the precinct even though he’s a ‘close family friend.’

“The point is he’s a good guy, when you get to know him, so I think with some time and with your partnership you’ll be a great team.” I sighed deeply and stared at his hidden hopeful face and tense shoulders before groaning. “Fine but I call dibs on a favor if this guy sucks.” Shiro relaxed and smiled his dazzling smile, “deal, thanks Lance. I’m glad I don’t have to fight you on this.” I gave a half assed solute opened his office door before he stopped me, “oh hey Lance that paperwork for those last two cases, is it finished?”

My eyes widened at the glass of the door and I cleared my throat, “yeah, yeah, almost done just a few more detail Shiro.” I slipped out of the room when he snorted obviously knowing I lied. My frown increased as I sat down and looked at the paperwork on the side of my desk, then to the empty desk across from mine.

Man if Hunk was here we could paper football or something, we could talk about the rebellious kids around the neighborhood...I slammed my desk, “Rebels!” Matt gave a curious look at me before turning back to his computer. I smiled sheepishly at the other onlookers and pulled out my phone.

Lance: HUNK BROMIGO I MISS YOU MAN!!

I say we hit up that bar, Rebels, tonight and get our drink on

Totally inviting Pidge too ‘cause she freaks everyone out with her science talk

 

Hunkinator: Man I wish, the guys here are intense their doing drills for us newbies for the next week. Another time though man definitely

 

Lance: UGH! Alright alright just hang out with your new friends

I’ll just watch Matt and Pidge play outdated video games again.

 

Hunkinator: Sorry man

 

I sighed deeply and glanced at the piles of papers again before laying my head on the desk. This is so gonna suck not having Hunk around ever again. We were like batman and Robin, Spongebob and Patrick, Garfunkle and Oats, pb and J and fruity pebbles. There was the familiar squeak of Hunks chair and I glanced up at Allura.

She was beautiful and showed a sad smile, “missing Hunk again?” I nodded helplessly, her accent had become a soothing part of me at this point she tended to stop by to talk me through missing my partner. “Shiro already found a replacement for him.” Her smile slipped into surprise, “I’m sure you wont get anyone to bad.”

Her grin was widening, “I mean you _are_ Lance _fucking_ McClain.” I grinned, “jesus Allura, you kiss your mother with that mouth?!” She laughed and I found my mood was already lifted. “Lance tell me that's a pile of _completed_ files?”

I whistled looking away before the chair squeaked and she now stood next to me sharp bony fingers digging into a pressure point on my neck as she grabbed the first file and put it in front of me, “do it.” I nodded weakly and grabbed a pencil.

  


**-Keith-**

  


My phone rang again and I put my hand on my pocket as my Commanding officer yelled until his face was red and that one vein was popping out of his forehead again. It wasn’t even my fault this time that guy threw the first punch, who cares if it was an older man, he tried to hit me first. So why was I being yelled at? I won the fight, growing up I learned that was a _good_ thing.

“I’ve got the news blowing up saying I let my officers abuse innocent bystanders because” ugh I forgot they like to have a good image. That’s bull shit everyone knows the police department here in town is full of dirty cops helping move drugs and illegal weapons. Galra cops haven’t been clean since before I was pushed onto the force.

“-on top of it all it’s not even your first offence” Damn this is boring, the old man was beating his dog when I got there, that's technically animal abuse anyways. All I was trying to do was stop it and then my partner bailed on me. Snitched on me. Then asked Zendak if he could have a new partner. That's my sixth one this year and it’s only May.

“-transferring you to Miami.” There was a pause of silence and I had to retrace through the yelling to understand what he was waiting for. “Is that what you want sir?” I gritted through my teeth and he glared down at me, “it’s either that or I take your gun and badge and you hop your stupid little ass back onto the streets where you belong.” My teeth gritted together and I focused on the pain that caused on my jaw rather than the flashing pain in my chest that digs into my deep seated fear of rejection and abandonment.

“I’ll pack and give my notice to Voltron Miami Precinct.” He stuck up his nose gave a scoff and motioned to the door excusing me. I grabbed my jacket and keys the rest of my desk was empty. On my way out the door I slammed it close and the window cracked. A few frightened looks and smirks in the hallway and I was making my way down towards my bike. The anger was building slowly and continuously until I stopped and punched a car window that shattered.

My feet freeze looking at what I’d done and grimacing before making a quick exit towards my bike and drove off. It didn’t take long and I knew one of the detectives in Florida already so getting a vehicle to take my stuff down wouldn’t be a problem but I still needed a place to stay. In my apartment building I call Shiro. He was my brother, if not by blood then by a piece of paper in some law office. He was still one of the only people I trust in the world. It’ll be good to see him again.

It picked up his voicemail and I signed to myself as I began to pull the few clothes from my closet and a duffel bag from under the bed. “Hey Shiro sorry I missed your call.” I paused debating what to say, “I, uh, I’ve decided to take you up on that offer, for ya’ know the transfer. Zendak, uh, thinks it’s a good idea.” I cleared my throat and went to my bathroom to grab the few things on the counter and the random hair ties off to the side. “Anyways, I was wondering if that offer for a place to stay was still open. Just for a month or so to give me time to find a place ya’ know.”

All my things were pact and I sat on the bed, “look man I messed up again. I-I’m sorry but I’m trying I swear, things will be better...I swear. I’m sorry.” The lady in the phone cut any further talking off sending off my message and leaving me to stare at the phone before flipping it close. Deep breaths, that’s what Shiro's therapist use to tell him when he got home, deep breaths.

I slung my bag over my shoulder making my way out the door and dropping my key off at the desk saying I wouldn’t be back and scribbled down the address to deliver my things to.

\---

The drive had been long but it cleared my head, and my wallet, damn gas is expensive. I wasn’t sure if Shiro had texted back, my phone had died not long after the halfway point which yeah, eight hours and I probably could have checked it but I forgot about it.

Shiro’s house was two stories and had two vehicle out front, he was married once but she left him. Apparently she couldn’t handle the stress of taking care of someone with PTSD. She was a bitch so I really wasn’t surprised when she left and it’d have been fine if she hadn’t used that as the excuse. Shiro was tough though, so he cried for a week in his room until some friends managed to drag him back to work. I’d been on a case at the time but called everyday to try and comfort him.

The black ford mustang was Shiro’s most prized possession. He loved those old crappy cars, well not crappy they were all fixed up and shiny but technically they sucked. It was a constant debate, but that damn 1969 mustang or something like that gets Shiro into such a good mood the government practically bought the damn thing for him as some service payment. I don’t know anymore he just really likes his cars.

He likes vintage everything actually, I climbed the dark green steps and knocked on the stain glass window and waited a moment before the door opened swiftly and I was met with a wide sparkling grin and a bone crushing hug. A black feline sits on the back of the couch inside Shiro's house watching me like it’s prey.

“Your cats freaking me out.”

He chuckled glancing back, “Aswad is just curious who’s visiting. He doesn’t like the neighbor so he keeps hissing at him. Honestly it’s the weirdest thing cause I got the cat from him.” Aswad watches me a moment longer before I couldn’t take it any longer and had to turn away, “maybe he feels betrayed, doesn’t like the other guy anymore.” Shiro pulled me into another hug, “man I’ve missed you so much. I’ve already got your partner picked out and everything.”

I snorted and dropped my duffel, “isn’t that up to the chief officer?” Shiro grinned a bit of smugness in his smile. “You’re looking at him bro, got the promotion a few months back.” I clapped him on the back, “holy shit Shiro that's great.” After a moment of silence I let my smile soften, “your dad would be proud.” Shiro tensed for a second then relaxed and smiled gently at me before pulling me into another hug, less bone crushing and more friendly.

“Anyways you can have the guest room but Matt stops by every weekend so be warned if a random drunk crawls in your bed it’s technically normal around here. More often than not though we go to Allura and Coran’s house.”

“They still live together, isn’t she like a grown woman? Why is she still living with her crazy uncle?” Shiro shook his head at me sitting on the couch. A pile of blankets sat on the coffee table waiting for use tonight. “Ok, first of all, Coran isn’t crazy.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“ _Second_ of all he got sick right before she was going to move out. The slipperys or something I’m not sure but he’s getting old and she just wants to keep an eye on him.”

I nodded my head slowly watching him, “right, you and Allura...are you guys, like, you know?” Shiro’s now owl like eyes blinks as he gaps like a fish, “no, no I, no, that wouldn’t be very work professional Keith. There are forms that would need to be filled out and,” I waved my hands to try and get him to relax.

“Alright I get it, jeesh you could have just said you have a crush instead of screa-oof!”A couch pillow lands on my face and I smirk grabbing a pillow. Shiro was an army brat and I grew up on the streets we did _not_ take pillow fights lightly. They were very serious matters that I usually lost unless I could catch him off guard.

Once the energy had been sapped from our bodies I relaxed on the carpet where I had been defeated and Shiro falls onto the chair beside my hip. “Oh your partners name is Lance by the way.”

Where had that name come up before I could have sworn- A pillow crashed down onto my stomach and the fight began again.


	2. First Meet First Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title sort of gives it away plus dead body so that's fun

**-Lance-**

  
  


Swimming every morning was a routine that could not be broken, you don’t just break routines. Yet here he was in his blue convertible driving away from his beach and home to go to work early. Shiro had called last night saying that partner was supposed to show up today. Which was bogus because I’d spent all weak thinking those plans had fallen out. Hoping they had at least, I’d rather not have a partner at all than to have some chalky spoiled whoever that Shiros bringing in. He hadn’t even said anything about it scince then.

I pulled up taking my parking spot beside Pidges little green bug. She probably didn’t even leave last night working on cases for others. When I made it into the building she was laying beneath my desk with a pillow and blanket we keep in the bottom drawer. I squatted down next to her and shook her shoulder, “hey, Pidgeon, wake up the others will be here soon.” I whispered shaking her shoulder gently.

“Lance! What are you doing?!” I jumped and looked over my desk then back to Pidge and sat in my chair pulling it in. “Tying my shoe Shiro, why are you yelling?” He rubbed his head guilty, “sorry, new roommate blared the car music.” I snorted, “sounds like your getting old Shiro.”

He frowned at me, “I’m not that old.” I smirked, “nah,  _ I’m _ not that old, you’re what...twenty-nine...maybe even thirty.” I saw his hand flex in an attempt to hold back the finger he no doubt want to flip at me. Shiro hated it when Pidge stayed over night it meant she was overworking herself again. Night shift people tended to ignore Pidge when she slept under my desk and they would even leave little gifts for her because basically without Pidge we’d all probably curl up and cry our way through our jobs. I nudged her with my foot trying again to wake her up.

“Woah wait did you just say,  _ new roomate _ ?” Shiro’s eyes widened slightly, “right I almost forgot your new partners here,” he paused squinting at me, “why are you even here Lance you usually don’t show up until nine thirty?” I gasped mentally scolding myself before yanking my drawer open and holstering my gun and snatching up my badge. “I got a call from the local police, homicide victim in southside Wikery Street.” I shot up out of my chair and pushed it back in gentally. Shiro’s face had that work seriousness to it now. 

“Go now and I’ll drop off Keith when I get his forms signed.” I nodded once, did he just say Keith. God I’ve only met one Keith before and he was a complete asshole, boy am I lucky he went to jail. 

 

\---

 

Wikery Street was on the bad side of town, the people were gathered around an alley trying to see what it was the police were looking at. I flashed my badge to a security officer and ducked under the yellow tape. “Matt! What’ve we got?” A man popped his head from the dumpster beside me and I jumped then growled getting a kind smile in return. 

“Young woman, shot three times in the chest, close range…” He ducked back in the dumpster yelling from inside, “by the looks of her I’m guessing she works at a brothel,” I scrunched up my face looking at the dumpster as he continued, “she probably just got off work when the attack happened. I’ve looked through a lot of this garbage and I haven’t found any form of ID but there's got to be a purse or something…” 

My eyes scanned the ally looking over the dumpster it was big, metal, green, and rusted a few nicks and dents here and there but the eye catching thing was the blood on the ground but not the side of the dumpster. Splattered.

Looking at the surrounding ground there wasn’t any large amounts of blood other than the splatter. Matt started talking again and I ignored him walking a bit farther in to look around the place was basically spotless over here.

My eyes scanned over the dumpster as a evidence bag was filled and handed off to another officer. “Any bullet cases Matt?” He poked his head out, “how am I supposed to find a bullet in here?” I snorted leaning on the dumpster pearing in, “what you think the killer stood  _ inside _ the dumpster to take his shot please. Is there any splatter on the inside walls to give a tell of how she may have gotten shot?” Matt looked down and shuffled around a frown etching his brow as much as his face before he looked at the ground and walls outside of the dumpster. “She wasn’t killed here.”

I touch my nose, “bingo, ya dingo. You’re awfully weirdly obsessed with finding out what happened to the body you forget there had to be serious of events before that.” I looked back over towards the crowd, “who found her?” 

“Homeless man, dumpster diving, said he was looking for some new shoes and found the girl. Just started screaming pulled the attention of everyone in the buildings and a few calls were made about his disturbance.”

“Lance!” We turned to see who was yelling at a crime scene, Shiro was on his way over with Coran right beside him. “Bodies in the dumpster Coran.” The tall ginger peaks over the edge and looks slightly giddy, “indeed it is. When I was a younger lad like yourself I spent a lot of time with women like this. Always so amenable, until I met this one truly gracious woman.” He sighed, Corans ability to tie a life story into a murder was always interesting.

“So what happened with the woman?” Coran turned a smile towards me, “A married her of course, she’s at home sleeping now going on about me working so early in the morning. Gosh I love that woman.” The happy ending stories were always the best, I couldn’t stop the smile on my face, “sounds like a story Mami and Papi would tell minus la prostituta.” Coran joined Matt in the dumpster. “Oh the stories we could share my boy.”

“Lance, this is Keith, your new partner.” Shiro said from behind me, I turned a dazzling smile towards them both and instantly felt a repulsed grimace on my face. “KEITH KOGANE, are you shitting me Shiro!” Said mullet asshole crossed his arms and faced the crowd a deep frown on his face eyebrows bushed together.

“You two know each other?”

I scoffed, “yeah I arrested him my first year on duty for three cases of vandalism, withholding a weapon without a gun permit, and multiple charges of rage induced violence that sent people to the hospital. He broke my three fingers on my right hand Shiro like hell I’m working with this guy.”

Shiro pinched his nose looking pained before turning to Keith who was avoiding eye contact and still looking highly annoyed. Shiro let out a deep sigh turning back to me, “look, Lance, he’s been on the police force in Eatontown for a few years now, setting himself straight,” Keith snorted and Shiro shot him a look, “just give him a chance please.” I looked at the pleading face, he was giving the look my baby cousins gave me and it was breaking me. This man was almost thirty and he was breaking me down with a fucking puppy dog face.

I groaned loudly, “fine, but I swear to god Shiro if he attacks me I get to shoot him.” Shiro nodded enthusiastically, “deal.” Keith slapped him in the arm the look of betrayal clear. “What the fuck bro!” Shiro shrugged, “shouldn’t be a problem since your  _ not _ going to be attacking your partner.”

He was met by a series of grumbles, “I will if he still talks as much as last time.”

“What was that mullet?”

I was waved off by a gloved hand, where are the fingers. Who owns a pair of broken gloves? “I’m heading back to the precinct.” Shiro jogged off waving a hand and smiling away the press who’d began to gather. I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth a few times before giving in and telling the details of the case that had already been told to me.

“The kill zone wouldn’t be to far away, nobody wants to drag a lifeless body across town, did you check the street for blood?”

I glanced at the crowded, “I would but don’t you think there'd be a trail leading to the dumpster more blood on the outside?” Keith glanced around before his eyes traveled up the building where I followed it. I sighed to myself upset I hadn’t figured that one out.

“I’ll have Holts team check the building on those three windows above the dumpster and we can check out the roof, before talking to the witness.” Fucking Keith Kogane.

 

**-Keith-**

  
  


Of course it was  _ that _ Lance, I knew the name sounded familiar but how and the actual fuck is it the same person. I was in Texas when all that happened,  _ Texas _ . Half the people there were prone to violence and carried weapons without permits. The vandalism was part of a few bar fights with that damn gang that thought they could push everyone around. Not my fault a few car windows were smashed in the process of me kicking their asses.

I looked up between his ranting praying god would give me strength to not kick McClains stupid skinny ass. Now his voice was changing pitch to irritation and he was sending people inside the building and I was trudging up four flights of creaky steps to the roof. Two bullet cases were on the ground near the door the third MIA. Lance looked as the dried blood on the roof then peaked over the edge of the building. Man was it tempting to just push him a little bit and watch him fall. 

“Matt said she was shot in the chest, so maybe she was running from them turned around and…” He paused looking at me, “but why go to the roof?”

“Why are you theorising, just find out who did it and we can arrest them.” He scoffed giving me a look, “we have to have motive freak, otherwise what's the point.”

“Serial killers don’t have motive.”

“Serial Killers are mentally unstable and tend to kill from past problem or the release of serotonin at exceptionally high levels causing them to attack people for no good reason, where's the third shell?” Did he just say something intelligent, Lance McClain does not seem like the intelligent type. 

“Serial Killers kill to kill, no reason for it, where did you hear about serotonin?” Lance glanced at me before looking back to the ground and scanning over it. “Pidge told me, she’s really smart says stuff like that all the time. She’s part of forensics, cyber security and computer crime. She’s basically the shit at the precinct don’t get on her bad side I don’t need my note files delivered to me in a dead language cause of something  _ you _ did.” I rolled my eyes, god this guy could hold a grudge. “Call a few guys up to mark the rest of the crime scene we have to go figure out as much as we can about this girl. Like who she is.”

He was only keeping this authority until I got a hang of how they all work. I’ve been doing police work for a few years the lack of daily uniform and the pish posh call in’s to the police station. This was definitely different for me, however by the looks of my lanky dark skinned partner I’m not sure if it’s going to be better. 

The other stood walking back over to the blood and shouted down at one of the people in the dumpster. Blue jeans and a jacket to a crime scene, Shiro said I didn’t have to dress up either which yeah great but why. So black jeans, black t-shirt, and red jacket.

Lance turned giving me a squinty eyed look and backing away from the edge, I sighed rolling my eyes, “I’m not going to push you off Lance.” Although I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it. He scoffs at me, “yeah sure whatever. Your probably just waiting for a good opportunity to do it.”

I turned swiftly on my heel and went down a floor, questioning tenants should be easy right? Wrong! Lance was a natural born pain in the ass. Whatever, we’ll do it how he wants. We started on the apartment directly below the roof. After he knocked he kept side eyeing me repeatedly, “would you stop that I’m not going to touch you.”

He gave a sly grin, “usually people have a problem with that, I mean just look at me, good looks, great personality…” I was saved when the door opened revealing a blond woman probably mid twenties. Lance didn’t say anything so I glanced at him to see if he died, hopefully. I cleared my throat, “uh, hi, I’m Detective Keith Kogane” that felt weird to say, “and this is Detective Lance McClain. We’re here to ask questions about the murder found outside this apartment in the ally.” Her blue eyes widened slightly and she nodded quickly, “of course, come in, I don’t know much but I’ll do my best to help.”

Lance seemed to collect his brain, “I’m sure there are plenty of ways you’ll be helpful miss…” She smiled, “just call me Nyma.” He returned her smile tenfold, “of course, the names Lance by the way.” He winked and I groaned internally, god the straightest of straight players seriously I should have known. His douchebag attitude was already killing my brain, didn’t I already tell her his name, what the hell Lance.”

I stood while Lance sat beside her on her couch, “can you tell me if you heard any gun shots within the last week.” She nodded and Lance scribbled it down in a notepad as I scanned the room half listening, “can you give a date or time?” 

“It was two days ago it woke me up early in the morning, I just went back to sleep because it’s not really uncommon in this part of town and I had an interview in the morning.” As she said it my eyes caught a few things in the room that don’t usually belong to a woman, size thirteen steel toed boots already covered in an array of grease; oil; and dirt. a playboy magazine, playstation and scattering of a lot of beer cans around the couch, not that woman cant have beer but they don’t usually drink it that fast so maybe she had a boyfriend or friend living with her that or a lot of...friendly guest.

“Does someone else live with you?”

She looked passed Lance towards me, “yeah my brother Rolo, he’s an amutuere artest. He was up late last night at the garage, should I go get him for this?” I looked to Lance who was scanning the room, “he wasn’t home that night, I think he was at his girlfriends.” Lance smiled at her, “I think that’s all we need Nyma.” He reached in his pocket and handed her a card, “but if you think of anything you need to tell me don’t hesitate to call me.” He winked...again. 

I rolled my eyes walking back towards the door, when it closed behind us I glared at him. “Maybe do less flirting and more of your job.” He smirked, “it’s not flirting it’s called charm. I told you, I have a great personality.”

“Oh it was charm? So what, you just have a constant twitch in your eye.” He mocked me moving on to the next apartment. By the time we got to the second floor we’d heard about the same three replies, ‘Nymas story, fuck off, or they didn’t know anything’ Lance knocked on the last door of this floor. 

He’d managed to flirt with three different woman in this building each time more cry worthy than the last. I was less than pleased to see another pretty woman open the door. “Hello?” She said scanning each of us up and down her gaze lingering incredibly to long. Lance however seemed to like the look, No shocker there.

He gave the same introduction and she chewed her lip before inviting him inside where a man was already waiting while he watched t.v. with a beer in hand. “Daddy we have visitors.” He glanced at us and I shifted on my feet crossing my arms. I don’t know what kind of family this was but they gave me the creeps. 

“Have a seat, want a beer?” Lance politely declines for both of us before sitting on the couch and questions the man. The girl seems more than happy to watch us all, again creepy. I scanned her over, her clothes were...small. Dark hair, constantly smiling. She seemed content, not a care in the world. I didn’t like her, she reminded me to much of Lance.

My eyes skipped over the room, it was, for lack of a better term, disgusting. If my house ever looked like this I would burn it down. A tool box laid open beside the door with a dark blue shirt with Witworth on the name, mechanic maybe. I grimaced at the noticeable amount of thongs lying around the room. My eye caught a two shotguns in the corner laying against the wall and I cocked my head slightly, looking at them. It’s not the murder weapon those cases came from a hand gun however if he’s got two guns perhaps there's more around the house.

“Do you own any other weapons, guns specifically?” The three of them turn to look at me. My eyes scanning over them all in return, “and why would you be askin a question like that?” Mr.Witworth said looking highly unamused angry even. Lance stood quickly, “we were having trouble identifying the weapon the bullets were coming from and were wondering how much light you could shed on the subject.”

The man shook his head not paying lance any mind, “you think I did it boy.” What the fuck I’m twenty five. “Cause I’ll tell you right now it ain't me.” Did he just say ain't. “I only got them shotguns for self defense and deer huntin’.” SUICIDE, who the hell taught him how to speak. His grammar mistakes weren’t even on paper, I feel it, right now, brain cells, slowly, slipping, away. Dead.

“No sir, I was just curious.” Lowlife, disgusting, jesus christ I want to leave. Lance pushed my shoulder slightly towards the door. “Thank you for answering our questions enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Witworth.” He winks and nods his head at the daughter.

When the door closed Lance glared at me, “what the hell man, you can’t just accuse people like that.” He had a firm grasp on my arm now half pushing and half pulling me down the stairs. “I wasn’t accusing him it was a question, that’s why we were there wasn’t it?” Lance groaned slapping his forehead. “How bout this, if, and that's a strong fluffing if, we’re still partners I’ll ask the questions and you do that creepy thing of yours where you creeply find out everything about their homes. And  _ after _ we leave tell me important things you saw. Deal?” 

He seemed highly frustrated, maybe he had more questions but he seemed pretty serious about this. “Fine.”

“Good, great, don’t talk.”

I rolled my eyes again, I felt by this point I’d be able to tell people what my brain looked like. We left, apparently we were done because Lance wanted to find out who the girl was. “We should find that last bullet, if we can’t find it the murderer might have kept it.”

Lance looked like I just told him I was mothman, “why and the hekins would they do that?” my gaze bounced away, “I uh, knew some people, a while back, they kept thing, after they killed someone.” Lance stopped walking took a deep breath in and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want to know. We’ll just ask if it was found.”

He went back to the dumpster where only a few people were left and asked a man with dirty blond hair if they’d found another bullet case. He shook his head motioning at the trash can, as I walked over. “If there's another one it could be in there but I doubt it considering where the cases were found on the roof and the distance to the ledge it was.”

Lance tapped his lip looking over the dumpster and surroundings. “Alright, yeah your right”

“Can’t you send it in and have someone look through it to make sure, maybe you’ll find something else in there.” Lance and the guy shared a look, “if we send it in Pidge’ll have to go through it.” I squinted at them looking for their point, “ok, and...?” Lance shook his head, “dude I told you if you piss Pidge off we’ll come to work with our desks glued to the ceiling and everything on them.”

I rolled my eyes, “it’s a case Lance, that whole dumpster is technically evidence. Just do it.” He let out an exasperated sigh and turned pleading eyes to the guy who grimaced, “dude I don’t know who I’m more scared of at the moment.” I glared at them both and crossed my arms, “Lance.” My voice was sharper than I’d intended and I only received a dramatic sigh, “take it in Matt. Tell Pidge it was him not me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please don't be afraid to comment so I can fix mistakes. I hope you're enjoying the story.


	3. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Pissed Off Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry gays watch out!!

 

Pidge was beyond pissed and it terrified me when she came storming into the main office gathering everyone's attention as she slammed down a set of papers on my desk. “McClain, you have four seconds to explain before I rip out your toung and feed it to Jenny!” I shivered unwillingly, Jenny was her pet alligator that Shiro let her keep in her lab.     

Clamping my mouth shut I pointed at Keith who was on his way over with a cup of coffee a raised eyebrow and no sign of fear, yet. “Who the fuck is this.” She side eye’d him and I pointed at Hunks desk. Her nose shrunk up, “this is the jackwad replacing Hunk?” Keith set his cup down on Hunk’s desk. Pidge let out a huff leaning over the desk to glare at Keith, “why the hell is there a dumpster downstairs and why am I being told to climb inside it?” Her voice was low and it was terrifying. Sinking down in my chair, I peaked over my hand watching quietly. “Doesn’t it tell you on the paper?” 

Sucking in air through my teeth I watched Pidges face contort to something beyond anything I’ve seen before. “Shiro!” I stood quickly leaving Keith to deal with whatever weird staring contest they’d started and slipped into Shiro’s office. “He’s getting Pidge on the bad side Shiro! She’s going to kill us! Do you get that!? Your little brother just signed my death warrant!”

He slowly lowered the phone from his ear and peaked around looking out the window the smallest sign of regret on his face before it flattened away all emotions, “I’m busy right now Lance, you can handle this on your own.” He waved me away. Hesitantly I made my way back out to the office and cleared my throat next to the two of them in their stare down. “Um, Pidge I may have a solution.” She blinked once looking away and eyeing me warily.

I didn’t have a plan yet, ‘oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.’ Looking at Keith he was watching me curiously with a smug look deep in his eyes he wants me to suffer this piece of trash maybe he should be the one in the dumpster…

The smirk was completely involuntary as I turned back to Pidge, “since it was Keith's bright idea why don’t you have  _ him  _ in the dumpster and you can just do the cataloging.” She paused a hip popped out before nodding once, “ok that’s fair.” Keith stood quickly, glaring at me hands on the table as he leaned into my space, “since when do you get a say in this?”

Putting my hand on my hip I waved aimlessly back at Shiro, “since he told me to with it, or should I go back further when I  _ told  _ you not to piss off Pidge or maybe further than that-”

“I get it!” He glared dropping his coffee in Hunks trash can and storming away with Pidge watching him with squinted eyes, “I don’t like him, he’ll never meet Hunks level.” I nodded in sad agreement. “Plot twist, Shiro’s little brother.” Her mouth fell open as her head snapped back around to me, “bullshit!” 

“Woah, woah, smallfry language! Don’t make me call your father!” She flipped me off walking after Keith to the basement. 

Sitting in my seat I kick my feet up on the desk and lean back closing my eyes.

 

\---

 

_ -the noise was deafening, bombs exploding on the field soldiers beyond the tree line fighting there own battles. The screams differing, one a battle cry of rage and newly placed bravery the others screams of pain or newly strucken fear of what they know to be their end or a fellow comrade. We can survive this it’s no big deal right, only a war, only hundreds plus dying every minute that passes. _

_ “McClain! Look out!’ another bomb shaking the ground and tipping me from my perch in my tree right into enemy line of sight. “McClain! Run, go!” It was Shiro the older guy who’d trade me food at lunch. He was a sight for sore eyes now, his whole fucking arm was gone for starters a cut across his nose and he was limping holding his side. Right he was still yelling, “-ance, Lance, Laaance! _

 

“- lance you dipshit wake up!” I jerked and a small hand settled on my arm while piercing amber eyes caught me in to shock stillness. Keith glared at me even as I was pulling my gaze away to see the other person beside me it was Pidge and she looked momentarily concerned which wasn’t a good look on her. 

“I’m fine.”

I mumbled it to her just low enough that I would hope mullet didn’t question it. 

“Come on numbskull the rest of the department has left already.”

“Why didn’t you just leave with Shiro?” 

He rolled his eyes as if I should already know the answer, I may be smarter than him but I can't read minds. “Pidge invited me to her house.”

My face scrunched up and I had barely even noticed when I’d fallen off my chair looking up at her, “why I thought we were hanging out. Betrayal Katie!” She rolled her eyes grabbing me from under the arm helping me up almost painfully with her scrawny tallon hands.  “Because Keith actually  _ likes _ vintage video games. Now come on Matt is waiting outside.”

I followed her towards the door, “don’t tell me you’ve become friends with that dick monkey.” She didn’t respond, “Betrayal!”

“Dude I’m standing right next to you.” I waved him off with a glare for finality continuing to only talk to Pidge.

Matt was sunk into the driver's seat of his pick up the only light was from his phone only inches from his face as he tapped away at the screen. Pidge banged on the window making him jump as we rounded to the other side and she slipped in. Slamming the door and rolling the window down smirking at Keith, “no more room Lance’ll drive you.”

Frowning I paused on my way to my car walking back to Pidge, seriously Katie this guys probably got mud on his shoes and he probably has no respect for the fine finished leather seats and my beautiful car he was in there earlier and I swear he was going to scratch it with that stupid knife in his belt is that even police regulated how is he allowed to carry that.

As if set for denial Keith and I both started stating our desire that this not happen when the window started to slowly roll up with Pidge leaning her ear closer talking over us, “I’m sorry what! I can’t hear you! You’ll have to speak up!”

“Pidge you little bitch!”

“You shrimpy little brat!”

The truck pulled away driving slowly down the road towards the stop light at the corner when I huffed walking towards my vehicle. This is what I imagine hell to be like, a delinquent mullet headed sideshow getting into  _ my  _ car, upon betrayal of one of my very own best friends. I’m definitely kicking her ass in the video games.

 

Keith

It took him a total of seventy two seconds upon entering the vehicle before his big mouth started running. “So do you actually like vintage games or are you sucking up to get back on Pidges good side?” I didn’t answer I”m sure he’d find a way to twist my words around anyways. I’ve already got half the precinct glaring at me and some of them are whispering about someone not replacing a Hunk or someone they think is hunky I’m not really clear but I’m more the positive Lance runs his mouth to have them all hate me just a little more.

It’s whatever though, Shiro always use to tell me the day what other people think of me actually affects my own actions is the day I should care what others think of me. He’s right whatever petty ass excuse Lance has for hating me this much doesn’t matter I’m here to do a job not be his friend. Not like that would even be possible anyways. 

Also note to self never tell Pidge information about yourself she’ll apparently use it against you as combative form or something. We’d be in the basement all day and tossed useless stuff like banana peels and empty soda cans. Basically half way through the dumpster and no bullet shell or any other evidence to help lead the murder on. 

Pidge left a lot to do updates on the body with her brother and when she was around she was drilling me with questions. During this uneventfully awkward time it came up that I was gay, adopted, arrested, and had a slight addiction to crack in my younger teen years. She also found out Shiro kicked the shit outta me when he found out on one of his home leaves like five years after I stopped using. That was not a good family gathering. I ended up in the hospital with a fork in my arm. Shiro felt bad afterwards apologised a lot etc.

Anyways Pidge knows a lot now weird thing was she was asking questions about things I hadn’t even mentioned like a drivers ticket from like two months ago that I haven’t paid. I didn’t even know I had one of those. Point is she scares the shit out of me, however when she’s not being creepy know it all about everything she’s pretty cool to talk to. 

Like she agrees that bigfoot is really and has also been to every single one of the conventions here in florida dealing with it. Her brother is almost as psychotic and over protective as mine. And apparently her mother and father are not afraid to show PDA and it makes her gag every single time. 

\--

“So what do you think of Lance so far?”

Groaning I dove back into the trashcan, “he’s annoying.” My voice echoing around me as I rip a trash bag open and toss the garbage into boxes outside of the dumpster. “But your gay.” Stopping my work I peak over the bag giving her a look and she stared back pulling off her glasses to clean them on her shirt, “I’m just wondering what you think of him from that point of view.”

“Gay or straight Pidge he’s still annoying.”

She sighed dramatically, something I’m sure she’s learned from him.

“You know what I mean what do you think of his, uh, physique?” Snorting I toss the empty bag on the ground and lean on the side of the dumpster to watch her for a moment before shaking my head and shrugging. Lance was attractive, no doubt about that, nice tan, nice arms, broad shoulder, long legs that no doubt can bend just the way-Lance is attractive end of. 

“Well he’s bi in case you're wondering!”

I raised a brow opening another bag of trash, honestly the guy could’ve fooled me.

\--

Point is she was trying to pawn me off on my partner and no for multiple reasons. First Lance is incredibly annoying, his personality all together kind of sucks ass. B he works with me so anything  _ like that _ would lead to a disastrous ending and awkward partnership also who would want to go home with and then work a full day with Lance. The thought of it is just hurting my brain.

No wait, the thought has nothing to do with a headache, “is this...Shakira?” Lance glanced at me then back to the road a wide grin on his face. “Of course I never leave home without my girl.”

That's disappointing, “do you have good music?”

He grumbled reaching towards the radio and turning a knob that blared the music louder. Grimacing twice, once for the music and again when he began to sing along as loud as he could. Jackass. I wonder how much they frown about using our own weapons for suicide?

“Lance!” Reaching over I turned the music off completely and he gasped looking at me. His driving was  _ not _ good enough for him to be looking at anything other than the road, and I proceeded to tell him as much. He huffed, “I’ll have you know my driving is fan-fucking-tastic and if you don’t like it tuck and roll bitch.” Honestly he was asking for it at this point, he better run when we get out of this car cause at this rate I’ll shoot him.

“Stop glaring at me it’s distracting.”

I turned to look out the window at the dark scenery passing by. It wasn’t bad really different from up north but not bad. “What's your deal anyways how did you even become a cop after... _ Texas _ ?” He said it with the utmost distaste like the whole state had done him wrong somehow.

“None of your business.”

He huffed and the car speed up a fraction more in his distracted irritation, huffing a sigh and an eye roll I crossed my rms sinking lower into the seat. 

“Actually dude it kind of is my fucking business I don’t trust you enough to believe you got in because you got on the good graces of the law and I definitely don’t believe you did it fairly if you did. So what gives?” He paused glancing at me, “oh wait, Shiro’s your brother right. He probably wiped your records or something.”

Rage bubbled red and I sat up, “fuck you stop the car i’m walking home.” Lance snorted, “I knew it you're still the same as before, what’d you even do to get here get fired from your last job did you shoot a puppy.”

“Pull. Over.” The car stopped and he smirked if i’d been in the right of mind I’d’ve heard The truck squeal to a stop after I slammed my fist down on the hood of Lances car and watched him glare. “Get the fuck out McClain!” The drivers door didn’t hesitate to pop open however when Lance went to step out of the car he was yanked to a stop by his seatbelt and it took him the amount of time it took me to finish my way around the car to get to him and grab the collar of his shirt.

“Shiro’s a good fucking cop, he wouldn’t do that for starters. If you’ve got a bone to pick with me then we deal with it here and now cause I’m sick and tired of your shit.” Lance was pulled from the car and now standing only an inch taller than men as he pushed me away into the middle of the street. “Your a god damn criminal! You don’t deserve to be here! You don’t even care enough to actually be here! So  _ how _ are you here?!” The sound of running footsteps were just in reach of hearing, “I earned it you jackass, something I doubt you know the meaning of!”

Lance lunged forward his arm wrapping around my side as we fell to the ground I aimed for his ribs with knees and heels and fist and he did the same only this bony ass mother fucker had the advantage at the moment which was all it lasted before he was pulled back and two copper haired siblings stood between the two of us Pidge holding Lance back almost effortlessly as he glared over both their shoulders to glare at me.

“For your fucking information I have earned my place. It’s people like  _ you  _ who after everything you’ve done are instantly forgiven because of a pretty face and a goddamn connection with the higher ups. I don’t need a fucking  _ criminal _ as a partner.” He hissed pushing Pidges hand away and getting back in his car and pulling away going back the way he’d come.

The road was silent and I was pretty sure I had a bruise on my hip cause of the jerk. Matt’s voice cut the silence moments later, “did he say criminal?” I heard Pidge mumbling to him to go back to the truck as she stood next to me. She didn’t say anything for a minute. 

Her small hand was hesitantly placed on my shoulder voice low and careful. “Lance gets sensitive about that kind of stuff, there's been a lot of negative history with his family and basically in general with the government. He’s worked hard to get here and be treated like an equal.” 

Glancing up at her she look genuinely sad looking at the dusted empty pavement where Lance speed off to. “Maybe he’ll tell you about it sometime but, I think you should tread lightly for a few days, oh, and watch out for Shiro to he gets protective of his war buddies.” I gulped as she walked towards the truck. The fuck she just say?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep up the comments guys I love the ideas and the wicked brain flow. Plus I'm like a huge sucker for those long ones makes me feel all squishy inside
> 
> Also if you see mistakes please tell me so I can learn and fix it for everyone.
> 
> Nona out ;)


	4. Quick before Shiro finds out!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if Keith waits to long to get back on Lances good gracious he could end up sleeping in the murder dumpster so it's best to set the record straight about what really happened in Texas.

Lance

 

That asshole who does he think he is?! I’ve lost half my family, lost respect, lost the will to fucking live. I had to earn that shit back and sometimes on a bad day I still don't have it. He has no respect for people in general so why the fuck should I show him anything. Fuck this, fuck him.

I slammed my door entering the house and my sister greetings me at the dining room door glaring, “silencio hermano, Damion es dormido.” I take a deep breath. “Lo siento, lo siento.” was my hushed reply giving a quick kiss to her forehead I leave her there grabbing a drink and head for the stairs.

She doesnt leave it at that and now stands in my doorway, “bad day?” I shrug getting a hip popped out and the look of stubborn interest. “Yeah, bad day.” I gave a quick recap easing her curiosity.

“Him again? What are you doing to do? I mean I thought murder was like a long time jail thing.” She sat harshly on the bed a hand pushed through her hair. I rubbed her back, “Lance you can't work with this guy he could seriously hurt you.” Her voice was rising, “he could kill you too Lance wasn't Charlie enough! I'm not losing-”

Tears streamed down her face and I pulled her into a tight hug trying to calm her before a small voice called into the room. “Tio Lance?” Looking at the door a small brown haired boy was rubbing one eye sleepily his other hands clutching his spiderman pajamas.

“Why is mommy crying?” A look that was supposed to look dangerous comes over his face but he's four so it wasn't very threatening. Just like his mom willing to be strong for others and worried in an instant.

“Esta bien, ven.” he shuffles into the room pulling himself onto the bed and shimmying over to cuddle against my chest a thumb popped in his mouth as he attempted to comfort his mother by petting her hair.

….

The family cuddle fest is always like a fresh dose of medicine even if I end up with a four year old butt in my face and it stinks oh god does it stink.

Pulling away I pick him up and left my sister to sleep Damion woke up rubbing his eyes. Once downstairs I set him on the counter, “we got to get you night time potty trained.” He shakes his head at me wiggling on the counter as I search through the basket of cleaning laundry grabbing elmo undies. “To the bathroom spacecadet!” And airplane ride and noises to top it off.

“You can't kill Mr.Duck he's the main man of scrubs detective services!" Damion laughed then threw the duck at the door and I gasped dramatically. The doorbell rang and I yelled for Angel to get it.

The cop car in the tub use to make noise but Damion and I may have driven it off the roof one day into the neighbor's pool. Minutes later there was an on slaughter of spanish curse words being yelled through the house Damion and shared a look before I was pulling him out of the tub grabbing his underwear on the way out the door and putting the naked child on my hip. My gun was sitting on the kitchen counter and I snatched it up on the way to the front door.

Angelia had a bat and Keith was staring wide eyed at a crouch the doorway was cracked and Angelina was pulling back for a second hit. Not going to lie I wanted to watch it. “Angel!” She glanced at me then back at Keith I could hear a laughter now that the screaming had stopped. Glancing out the window beside the door Pidge was doubled over laughing so hard her face was red.

“You get the fuck off my porch!” Angelia screamed. Damion gasped dramatically and I grinned at him setting my gun on the table beside the door, “Angel get D dressed i'll deal with this.” She glared at Keith glancing at me as I hastily pulled the bat from her hand and handed over her son.

I held up a fist for my nephew and he hit it blowing it up. “Next time we revive Mr.Duck and find out who drowned beach Barbie.” He nodded giving a hundred watt smiled and I rubbed his head as I pushed Angel away from the door towards the kitchen.

Dropping the smile I turned to Keith and stepped out of the house he stepped back leaving space as I closed the door inspecting the frame for a moment. I'm going to have to fix that...

“What do you want? Pidge! Why would you show him where I live?!” Just looking at his face I could feel myself getting angry. She held up her hands in surrender. “He asked, did you tell Shiro about last night?” She looked serious again and Keith had a similar expectant hope on his face.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, “no,” they both sag in relief, “not _yet._ ” I hissed at them and Keith straightened back up, “I'm sorry, ok? _Neither_ of us know each other well enough to be saying things that we said.” I glared stepping forward to shoved a finger into his chest, “I wrote your fucking report, I testified to what you did, don't tell me I spoke out of turn.” There was a twitch in his eye that could have been both restrain and panic.

“Do they even know what you did?” I seethed. He didn't say anything but stood taller as if he had any pride to be standing so high. “Course not, your one of those people who take murder lightly.” Pidge made a noise from beside us as I poked him in the chest again. “Get the _fuck_ off my porch.”

I turned to walk back inside and the bastard had the nerve to grab me. He didn't flinch when I turned a glare back on him.

“Let me explain...please.”

Pidge interrupted with an awkward cough, “work starts for you guys in an hour I'm leaving, ya got this? Good. Bye.” She practically skipped off the porch phone in hand as she typed quickly about who knows what.

“Five minutes.”

Keith turned back to me panicked, “twenty and I'll buy you coffee.”

 

Keith

 

Lance had grumbled about the deal but stepped back into the house getting ready for work, his wife... glared at me the entire time a bat in her hand and a kid on her hip.

“Mama I wanna play!”

She looks at the small child placing him gently on the ground. He left the room and came back with a truck running passed his mother to sit in front of me she looked on the verge of a panic attack as he held out a cop car to me. “Uh...no thanks?” The kid frowned giving this look of disappointed annoyance that had me reaching for the plastic vehicle.

He beamed, “soy Damion! I get the big truck cause i’m stronger than you.” He’s definitely related to Lance. “Uh, sure.” Apparently the kid liked that answer because he was smiling now. “You have to sit on the floor and tell me your name.” I grimaced glancing at the red and blue carpet over the worn down hardwood. The coffee table sat too close, if I even tried to sit on the floor I’d end up sitting on a dinosaur with my legs cramped up next to my chest. “I’m not sitting on the floor.”

Damion glared holding up his truck and slamming it down next to my foot. “Sit.” Jesus this small demon child! Ok I am not intimidated...not at all...I’m only moving to sit on the floor now cause the carpet looks interesting...yeah. “My truck can fly because tio Lance and I tested it, but that car can’t fly because it’s too heavy and mama said we can’t test anymore cars.”

Speak of the devil when I glanced over she was watching me with a hard gaze, hopefully after everything is explained the McClains won't hate me so much to where they _try to kill me with bats_ ! What did Lance even tell her to be warrant of that type of greeting. Who knew Lance even had a wife, why was Pidge trying to push me at him then, did she know. I feel like that's something Lance would have told her. Wait does that mean Lance cheats on his wife or is he just a passive aggressive flirter? He also has a son? Oh dear god the world does not need another Lance, one is to many and two would... _is_ a nightmare. He’s glaring at me again.

“My mom hates you.”

“Really, I hadn’t noticed.”

“Yep,” he popped the p, “so if you pull her hair I’ll beat you up.”

“Why would I pull her hair?”

“That’s what JJ does at school to Miley he pulls her hair cause he’s a bully and it makes her cry so i beat him up for her.”

“Oh? Do you win?”

“No, but one time he tripped and it totally counted.”

“How come you don’t win?”

He frowned looking at the ground, “because JJ is stronger than me, so that means he’s _way_ way stronger than you.”

“Just because he’s stronger doesn’t mean you can’t win.”

Giant blue eyes stare at me for a moment before he’s standing up to be eye level with me. “Do you know how to fight like Tio Lance?” He stage whispers it into my ear and it's actually really gross how much spit and heat radiates off the small child. Leaning back slightly I shrug, “probably not, everyone has their own fighting style. Your dad was in the army so he probably knows different stuff than what I learned.”

Damion frowned his small little face puckering in confusion, “you know my dad?”

It became contagious and I opened my mouth to reply before an icy voice interrupted, “no, he doesn’t he thinks Tio Lance is papa but he’s not.”

What the fuck does Tio mean?!

“Tio?”

“It means uncle you deadbeat ignorant swine.” I hold down the temptation to glare at her and mumble an apology spinning the wheel on the vehicle in my hand the kid leaning down again to whisper in my ear, “Tio Lance won't teach me how to fight…” he shuffled forward so he was up against my side, “so will you show me so I can beat up JJ when he pulls Miley's hair? Please, pretty pretty please?” Looking over, his big baby blue eyes are staring me down in an almost deathly puppy dog look.

“Uh?”

I glance at his mom where she shaking her head no, tapping the bat impatiently against the heel of her foot. “No…?”

He huffs crossing his arms, “fine...then can I play with your hair?”

Weird kid.

“Sure?”

He jumps on the couch with a tiny pink comb with a purple B on the side. When it slides through my hair and catches on knots I grimace but he keeps going. “Mama teach me the braid thing again!” His comb catches on another knot.

Look normally I brush my hair in the morning but I crashed on Pidges couch in fear of Shiro so I didn’t really have anything with me. When I glanced over at his mom she looked less irritated and more annoyed but one look from her that giant blue eyed demon and she sitting on the couch touching my hair.

God Lance takes forever to get ready what is he even doing?

“I still hate you.” She says after a moment of running an actual brush through my hair and talking to her little boy as she braids it. They take turns and it’s actually not that bad I mean I’ve honestly dealt with rougher hair stuff… so this isn’t bad. In fact i’m on the verge of passing out when I hear a noise of questioning and look over to see Lance standing in the door way his keys dangling from one finger and his eyes wide as he tries to understand what he’s seeing. I don’t even understand it myself.

I stand quickly, or as quickly as I can being crammed between a coffee table and a couch, scratching my head I clear my throat, “ready to go.” Lance still seems to be processing what he’d seen but nods walking over to the his sister and nephew kissing them both on the cheek. “I’ll see you after work.”

His sister nods as Lance crouches by the couch rubbing a hand through Demons hair, “and I’ll see _you_ at noon, you can play with Allura and Matt in the garage again go for a cruise.”

The demon kid was grinning from ear to ear nodding enthusiastically before Lance stood glaring at me, then moving towards the front door. I followed silently knowing I was on the verge with the eldest two and the small one was currently on my worst nightmare listing.

When Pidge had mentioned Lance being upset for a few days, I mean I believed her, but I didn’t think he’d be...as freaky as the kid about it. His hands kept tightening on the wheel, his jaw locking and unlocking, and most terrifying of all was the silence cause knowing the guy for a day I’ve learned for sure that when he shuts the fuck up it’s his head doing something I should be worried about.

I just gotta remember to tread lightly for now. He stopped in front of a coffee shop and the jerking halt sent me jerking against the seatbelt. I had to bite my lip to stop a snappy comment from slipping out. Even though his sucky ass driving is something worth mentioning if you ask me.

I was going to handle this patiently and hopefully in the best way possible hint public area and coffee. Sitting in the back I cleared my throat.

“Ok, so the basics of...that trial, what do you uh, remember?”

“Other than you being released for murder?”

I gave him a look and he huffed shaking his head, “my brother and I had just gotten on the force and it was our first real field action case…

 

 

_‘All units fourth and main, there's a two eleven in progress shots fired.’_

_Charlie chuckles, “you know what this means?” I lay on the gas flicking the alarms on, “I get to one up you in how I’m the best cop in Texas.”_

_“Don’t make me laugh.” I flip him the bird and round the corner two blocks from the bank. “Alright game face bro we got this.”_

_Charlie jumps out of the car and we follow come to stand next to the chief and other officers. “Hostages are inside, three armed and dangerous burglars.” There was a scream a few more gunshots and from where we stood a man had been shot but the hostages were running out the door like freed animals scattering as quickly as possible to safety._

_“Situation has taken a turn no hostages, pursue on foot, go, defensive firing.”_

_We enter the building a few more gunshots went off inside. Charlie nudged my side and motioned towards the alley where another door would lead in and out of the building currently being uncovered we both went over making our way inside turning corners a few more gunshots and yelling. Quickening our pace I smirk at him, “man this is way better than parking tickets and noise complaints.” He grins back, “feel like a real badass now.” Rounding a corner two shots went off and my brother freezes then falls to the ground unmoving._

_“Charlie!” I rush forward looking around the corner two men are fighting one in security guard uniform and the other in a red plaid button down a gun on the floor. I turn away from the fight my brother was losing so much blood as I felt around his chest the bullet hole seemed to close to his heart. “Charlie. Charlie you can’t die, I can’t loss anybody else. Charlie!”_

_‘This is all my fault, I distracted him we should have stayed focused, should have followed the others, I shouldn’t have talked him into joining the force to begin with.’_

_That smile was the last I’ll ever see of it, sure it wasn’t perfect his teeth were a little yellow from coffee this morning but it was his smile it was my brother and he’s dead. He was murdered. Looking back down the hall the two men were being detained. They killed my brother. Seeing red I stood and went after the robber an officer had just finished cuffing him and pulling him to his feet a pair of amber eyes and pale skin, god I hate this guy, I hate him so much. He’s going to pay for this._

_The other police officers only let me get one hit in before I was being pulled away screaming and cursing his name._

_The trial while seemed short to eternity but in the end the guy had pleaded self defense. He was only thrown in for a few months. The security guard was the one thrown in jail having attacked the guy, the fucking robber, the one who started all this!_

_I couldn’t even get justice with the law nobody at the precinct even cared that Charlie died because we’re from over the border because thee racist jackasses would rather honor every other member that had been injured rather than recognise a casualty the only fucking casualty._

_None of them were even here for the funeral but a friend three states over found time to make it._

_“Hey buddy how ya doin’? His voice was gentle I shook my head glancing over at my mother and sister wiping away tears while cradling a baby close to them the casket had been lowered the goodbyes had been said and now we were in the parking lot picking up our last shreds of sadness to pack them away and find a reason to keep going and this man was my reason those women and that baby they were my reason, my brother was my reason._

_“Ok, just a little pissed nobody else showed. You know Charlie he was a good person, loveable, funny. He was my older brother man, we were supposed to look out for each other.” Shiro rested his flesh hand on my shoulder a warmth seeping into me that I needed. “You and your brother are a lot alike Lance, you looked out for me and you may not realise it right now but there are a lot of other ways you’ve done it for others. Your brother included, don’t beat yourself up, he’s proud of you.”_

_A few tears slipped down my cheek, “you're such a sap man.” He chuckled pulling me into a hug, “learned it from you.” He was warm and man the guy gives good hugs, “liar.”_

_“You should think about moving to florida man. You and your family's like it there.” He released me from the hug, “oh yeah and after that we’ll go tp the captains house and Damion will turn into a girl.”_

_For the next few months any case that came along with_ him _in it I made sure to but my way into  bar fights, vandalism, and oh boy did I love showing off that split lip and writing that report. Nothing stuck though, nothing got him what he deserved but maybe they’ll reopen the case one day and see all this shit on his background and throw him where he belongs._

_Well I was giving up hope slowly on that and it only got worse when the guy just up and disappeared._

 

“I didn’t shoot your brother Lance. I never purposely got into bar fights, I never purposely smashed windows and broke shit. I sure as hell gave you a split lip though cause you kept fucking arresting me for no good reason, I didn’t do shit to you.” Lance glared and I had to take a moment to backtrack and take a deep breath.

“That day at the bank I was there to cash a check. I was one of the hostages. The guy in the security guy uniform he was one of the guys in on the job the only one with a weapon except for the other robbers so the only line of defense was out. They were threatening this woman so I attacked one of them and shot another. The other hostages started running away and now i’m being shot at and police are storming the building and there's more shit happening and I saw one of them take off so I went after him he had one of the bags of money. I was trying to stop him stood in front of him blocking the way.

When he went to shoot at me I tackled him but a few shots went off your brother got caught in the crossfire but I did not pull that trigger.” Lance was quiet again which meant he was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys new chapter remember to leave me those comments and tell me some stuff if it isn't sounding good so I can appeal to your hearts desire...jk but keep me updated if I need to fix things so the story rolls better. Love the comments by the way they're like my authors version of a happy tree.
> 
> Nona out :P


	5. Partners know everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are just some thing Keith doesn't want Lance or anyone to know, but even as his partner for only a few days things are coming out, and so is Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while my bad I was in a place, but update so coolios. Remember comment mistakes and don't be afraid to give tips to help the story. Enjoy.

I caught myself nervous and weak under his piercing gaze I haven’t felt this weak in years hopeless, waiting to see what my punishment will be. 

“How do I know if I can believe you. You have no proof I went over that night repeatedly every case file every witness statement. Where's your proof?”

My face tightened in an attempt to ward off a scowl, “how am I supposed to prove something that happened years ago Lance?” He scoffed shaking his head never looking away, “how do you expect me to trust someone who’s a liar and a murderer?” My hand tightened into a fist and I rubbed my temple, “I don’t need your fucking trust Lance believe me or not. All I need from you is someone to work with, and for you not to tell Shiro about the fist fight.”

Silence before he stood with his coffee walking to the door, “lets go, we have a case to work on.” His voice was tight and spoken through clenched teeth but I’m hoping that was a temporary closing of discussion.

 

Pidge was the first person to speak to us when we entered the room. “Lab reports came back on the victim slight levels of alcohol and marijuana, as to be expected, victims name was Daisy Roanwell, nineteen, disappeared five years ago from Louisiana probably a run away from the looks of it, Coran was probably on point when he theorised prostitution. Matt said  _ that _ came with a fun little story, ugh. Also the dumpster was clean, we finished it off when you guys were on your date.” Lance huffed an annoyed sound then thanked Pidge for the information, “I’ll look up her name and contact her parents.” Pidge grabbed my arm holding me back as Lance went to his desk booting up his computer. 

“How’d it go?” a small sigh left me as I turned to her, “I told him my version he doesn’t believe me. I think we’re in a coalition as of now but he’s still pretty pissed”

“Well if you thought someone shot Shiro-”

“Seriously stop reading my files... how much do you know.”

She frowned continuing to watch Lance, “Only whats on paper, I’m guessing theres more to the story though if your standing in a precinct without a single person giving a fuck. I would love to hear that story by the way so next time we hang out I expect an explanation.” I hummed then looked towards Lance, “s’not really something I talk about. But I didn’t kill his brother Pidge.”

A small hand rests on my shoulder and I know she believes me, “it’s alright just give him time he has a right to be mad.” I nod sadly, maybe I should talk to Shiro again about this partner stuff. “Keith!” Speak of the devil, Shiro makes his way from his office with that concerned mother hen look. “You didn’t come home last night are you alright did something happen?”

I look at Pidge whos trying to hide her amusement but fails and then out right giggles. “Yeah dad I spent the night at Pidges.” Pidge snickered leaning forward, “It’s ok we used protection.” I choked on a laugh putting my hand over my mouth Shiro frowned between the two of us, “I don’t like this.” He pointed between the two of us, “stop it your not allowed to be friends.”

Pidge let out a whine, “but dad.” He glared at me and I felt my laugh bubble out, “no,” he turned back to Pidge. “You aren’t allowed to call me that too. Keith I swear to god!”

Pidge pushes me passed him giggling the whole way to the desks one look from Lance though and my smile falls. Everytime he looks at me I feel a mixture of guilt and annoyance, knowing it’s not my fault but having that in mind there are other ways that night could have gone. I could have took the bullet, his brother didn’t have to die. If it had been Shiro I’d have done far worse than Lance ripping a town apart to avenge my brother. 

Great now i’m sympathising the guy giving me a death glare as Pidge leans on his desk, “ok Shiro is officially Dad so from this day forward we call him dad instead of Shiro.” Lance snorts turning his gaze to her reaching for the phone, “I’m sure Allura already gave him that nickname.” Pidge snickers as he punches in a few numbers to the chunk of plastic the precinct likes to call a phone and held it up to his ear Pidge hands me the clipboard so I can start paperwork. I made a quick note of what we knew and kept it beside me for a reminder otherwise I would forget. My desk will probably be covered in these things soon.

“Hi is this Mrs. Roanwell?” Silence for a moment so I glance up at Lance, “this is Lance McClain from Miami police department, we found your daughter and was wondering if you could answer some questions and retrieve your daughter.”

He was chewing on his upper lip eyebrows pulled together his other hand rubbing the back of his neck, “yes ma’am however I should inform you that she’s no longer with us...no, no, no she's passed away Mrs. Ro- yes I know, I’m sorry for your loss, yes, I’ll see what I can do. We’ll see you soon ma’am.” He drops the phone his shoulders sagging for a moment before they straighten back out. 

“Mr. Roanwell currently lives in the area but Ms. Roanwell is still back home they’re divorced I guess she asks that we don’t give the body over to her husband and that we wait until she's here before going through with extraction for burial. I’ll call Mr.Roanwell tell him to come in tomorrow afternoon when his wife should be here. Could you talk to Coran see if he found anything else out about the body?”

There was a silence as he tapped at his computer then picked up the phone again stopping to look at me a raised expectant eyebrow. Clearing my throat I stood and nodded once before leaving to hear the beginning of his phone call. “Hi Mr. Roanwell I have news about your daughter-” 

\---

Coran didn’t have much she died slowly bleed out in the dumpster none of the shots were critical so it makes me wonder why nobody investigated. Surely she would have made some sort of noise. Drawn attention to the dumpster and nobody showed up, nobody tried to help her. 

“Keith!”

I looked up at Lance who was rubbing his temple, “tap that pen one more time and I will shoot you.”

“That's a lot of paperwork for a pen you could just take away.”

He groaned leaning across the desks to snatch up my pen and throw it across the room.

“That was uncalled for.”

“Do you realise how troubling it is to deal with family who’ve lost a daughter or a son. No I guess  _ you _ wouldn’t. There's a lot of grief and crying and I’ve already got a headache so if you could not be a grade A pain in my ass at the moment that would be great.” 

“Lance. Keith. The Roanwells are here.” Allura calls making her way to our desks as we stand to meet her. “Have you gotten a look at the victim, maybe you’ve seen her on the streets.” Lance says walking beside her as she leads us back to the front. “Not yet Shiro’s had me helping the Garwen case since last week. I’ll go down later though and take a look.” Lance thanked her with a kiss on the cheek before greeting the Roanwells.

“Hi, I’m Detective McClain we spoke on the phone, this is my partner Detective Kogane we’re assigned to your daughters case.” The man stood a little taller and the woman continued to hug her waist eyes flitting over to her ex-husband then down the hall before looking at Lance then at myself.

Abuse.

Divorce.

That explains their daughter.

 

Lance

Keith huffed when he’d seen the couple but continued to stay silent behind me. Allura went back to her desk leaving us to the uncomfortable couple. “We’d like you to look at the body to confirm it’s Daisy if so we’ll have questions.” I offered my hand and motioned down the hall placing my hand on the Ms Roanwells upper back. “We’ll only show pictures in the room we don’t want this to be further traumatizing for you. I’ll try and answer any questions you may have in return.

Keith was glaring,  _ glaring  _ at these people. Or maybe it was his thinking face I don’t know but it was rude. They sat at the table and I opened the folder setting down three face shots when the mother let out a choked sob and covered her face it wasn’t hard to guess this was a confirmed yes, for this being their daughter. 

“She’s grown up a lot.” The father says staring at the image a hesitant hand touching the edge and rubbing a thumb over the corner. “I’m sorry for your loss sir. But if you could just answer a few questions we can sign the papers so you can bury her.” The man sniffed and I felt my heart ring in remorse, my mother going through the same thing years ago. He nodded slowly swallowing his tears back. 

“Can you tell me why Daisy left, maybe a boyfriend or something.”

He shook his head, “i dont know, not that I’m aware of.”

“Did she have any troubles at school...home?”

“No, our daisy was a good girl, she was loved.”

“Did she contact you at all since her disappearance?”

“No-”

“Yes, last mothers day.” The wife was drying her tears with a red handkerchief Keith had pulled from his pocket. She smiled at him and nodded a thanks. 

“What’d she say?”

Keith's voice was gentle and caught me by surprise, he had a hand on Ms. Roanwells wrist and was rubbing a circular motion with his thumb she seem to relax with it and took a deep breath. 

“She was going to visit me, said it’d take about six months to get enough money but she promised to be there for my birthday. She was sweet like that.”

Keith gave her a smile and she reflected it, “she told me all about her life. I guess she had a boyfriend and he was going to come visit as well. She had a gift for me. She said she was turning her life around.” She hiccuped and Keith took hold of her hand. “Can you tell us the name of her boyfriend?”

“Dusty Gibbons or Giberson I-I can’t quite recall she said he was a sweet boy worked as a mechanic.”

Keith looked at me and I scribbled it down turning back to Ms. Roanwell, “do you think that she may have known him before and followed him to florida?” She sniffled but her eyes turned hard and her grip on Keith's hand obviously tightened, “no.” Her gaze turned to her husband who was staring unblinkingly at Keith. The look he got back from my partner however, was chilling, “she was abused wasn’t she, you both were.” Keith said voice ice like his glare the man's eye twitched but his gaze held Keiths.

How would he know that. There was obviously tension between the ex couple but that could have been over the death of their daughter or the fact they were divorced. “Yes.” The woman's voice was shaky but there was a sense of finality like Keith had given her the strength to admit it. He stood looking down on the man. “Which means you lied.”

“Keith.” He didn’t look away so I stood grabbing his arm pulling his gaze away from the man with balled up fist and a twitching eye. “Why don’t you take Ms. Roanwell out to our desks for questioning and I’ll continue with Mr. Roanwell.”

He looked at me for a minute and I tried to convey the message without words that he needed to leave. He took a deep breath turned to Ms. Roanwell motioning for her to follow him as he left, sending one last glare into the room. 

I sighed, “sorry about him, he's temperamental.” I smile at the man sitting in the chair and watch his shoulders release a bit of tension the pink button up shirt wrinkling. He was a bigger guy the opposite of his ex wife. He had that kind of perfect husband material look button up shirt khakis, combed over and styled hair. “You’d think we couldn’t really trust he knows what he’s talking about ninety-five percent of the time but hell he’s been working here six years. Jesus he makes the boss look weak sometimes makes you wonder how he got this far huh.”

Silence.

“Mmm, I think it’s his ability to trust his instincts. What are your instincts telling you Wayne?”

His eyes narrowed on me as I relaxed into my chair feet on the table, “that I have nothing to say without a lawyer.” I snort wiggling a little, “well that's dumb this is a murder case, oh wait now that I think about it, you live in town. Silly of me to forget. Plus you have history of abuse. Hmm. Have you seen your daughter around town and thought hey this is it my chance to teach her a lesson for running out for abandoning my stress release.”

His fist slammed on the table and I blinked at him, “I would never hurt my daughter.” I raised a brow, “other than hitting her.”

“I would never kill her!”

I wave my hands in the air like a seesaw, “you understand why this is hard for me to believe Wayne. My partner probably thinks it’s you so considering the trust the precinct has for his opinion, it’s not looking great for ya’. Maybe it’d be easier for all of us if you just signed the confession. Eight to ten years max in prison depending on your behaviour-”

“If you want someone to blame go after that damn boyfriend of hers he spends all his time in the bar Peacocks that she works at.”

I stand straightening my jacket smiling at him. “I’ll get back to you on that if you have any other information Adam will be in to retrieve that from you, just knock on that window there.”

“You can’t hold me here detective!”

I suck in a breath through my teeth, “actually I can, for at least another twenty-four hours as a suspect. Toodles.”

He stands moving to the door which I close.

“Adam! Watch this guy, call me if something changes. Keith! Lets go.”

The woman sat at the desk sipping a cup of water he smiles at her as he stands shrugging on a pointless red jacket. “I’ll be back if you feel like this is to much you can go back to your apartment and rest after Matt gets the rest of your statement.” He snaps twice at Matt who is already grabbing a pencil and pad rolling his chair over to the woman with a wide smile.

“What’d he say?”

Keith was clipping his badge and holstering his gun as he walked beside me, “the boyfriend frequently visits that strip bar peacocks. He’s probably sending us on a wild goose chase but I feel like he’s not involved with it he was pretty pissed at the accusation of killing his daughter.”

“He can beat her but killing is where he draws the line?”

“That's what I said but I guess every sycho has their limits.”

“That or he just didn’t get the chance to exceed his.”

He slipped into the passenger's side of my vehicle without complaint and we drove down to the bar on thirteenth street. Keith was side eyeing me the whole trip there but I couldn’t blame him. When we arrived there was a large dark skinned security guard out front. “Why are you so excited?”

“It’s a strip club Keith, why are you not excited?!”

“Because it has naked women in it.” He grumbled beside me rolling his shoulders as if uncomfortable. “So either your super religious ooooooor.” He sighed exaggeratedly, “I’m gay.” I frown, “well this is going to suck for you talk to the bouncer or somethin.”

He flashed his badge to the bouncer and he told us to wait before he gave me an odd look. “Or maybe you should talk to the bouncer and the gay guy can talk to the half naked woman so that actual business occurs.”

I groan, “dude I’m a professional.”

“Right so your telling me you wouldn’t ask for a discount on each piece of clothing that came off?” Silence, “didn’t think so.”

The bouncer offers us entrance telling us to follow, I lower my voice to a whisper, “come on I can handle myself. I’m thinking this is actually pretty great if we ever go undercover in a gay strip-”

“I swear to god if you finish that sentence I’m pulling your teeth out from your nose.” He was glaring but I found myself amused, “you saying you’d be against it?”

“Dammit Lance.”

“That's not a no.”

He rolls his eyes as the bouncer opens a red door located in back. Entering, we sit across from an elderly woman who actually looks fairly decent. Her hair was black and cut like cleopatra, she had dark eyes and dark skin and about seven or so rings on each hand her outfit was all back and fit perfectly to her, she looked like a businesswoman. Keith made a choking noise and her smile grew into something sinister. 

“Thor it’s been a while.”

My eyes widen and I look between them a laugh bubbling up and out, “what!”

“Shut up Lance, it’s Keith now, Just Keith!” He snaps at her and she pouts, “but Thor suited you so well.”

I was in actually pain to keep from exploding. 

“Lance I swear to god get ahold of yourself right now or we’re leaving.” 

I controlled myself as much as possible but it kept a smile on my face.

“Jenny we need to talk about one of your girls?”

“First name bases?”

He glared at me then turned back to her, “come now Th-Keith we haven’t even had time to catch up it’s been years. You aren’t a teenager anymore. Look at those muscles. Are you still h-”

“I’m here on business only Jenny. If I had known this was your establishment I’d have called you in instead.”

She smirked, “alright, alright, so one of my girls which one?”

“Daisy Roanwell. Tall, freckles, green eyes,-

“Your hair is shorter. I don’t think I like it.”

Keith sighed loudly holding thin bridge of his nose.

I snickered turning to ‘Jenny’ I doubt that's her real name though considering her line of work. 

“Ok ma’am first of all,  _ we _ will definitely be talking later about this situation, second this really is business. Do you know Daisy?”

She hummed eyeing me up and down, “yes but she goes by Crissy now, she’s actually missed several shifts lately meandering off with her new toy.”

“Dusty?”

She nods, “yes the boy was here today though and she didn’t show so I figured she moved on to something new.”

“Could you tell us more about the boyfriend or past people she's dealt with maybe any enemies?” Keith snorted and Jenny laughed, so I looked between the two looking for a joke and not finding one. Keith sighed, “when in this line of work if you date and get around it tends to make more than one person angry. People start thinking they own you, they don’t realise this is the job making others feel good. Alot get jealous, angry, stalkerish even. It’s hard to pinpoint a target if she’s one of those people who don't separate work from home.”

“Speaking of how is-”

“No.”

Hes glaring at her again, man oh man I have so many questions.

“Could we look at his credit card information for an actual name and address?” The woman went from pouting and amusement to serious stone faced business woman. “That’s clientele information Keith giving it away would be against regulations. Perhaps a trade.”

“No, this is business Jenny, police work, one of your girls were killed and we need to talk to Dusty and whoever else she may be closely associated with.”

They stare at each other silently for a few moments before she wiggles her nose in a way I swore I seen Keith do yesterday when he was annoyed with Shiro's hovering for the millionth time. “Alright, Donte!” The man from before opened the door, “get any and all information from guest who are regulars for Crissy make sure all the names are eligible to read as well Donte if I get another visit it’ll be bad for business.”

He nods once leaving, the silence that follows the click of the door has me on the edge of my seat before I’m leaning forward with a wide grin that I can’t quiet help. “Tell me everything.” A hand slaps the back of my head and Keith glares at me, “no, and not a word to anyone especially Shiro do you hear me I will sick Pidge after you.”

I smirk, “yeah under what context, cause if she knew, everyone would know.”

“Lance.”

I pull out my phone, “maybe I should just tell her now, oh Alluras a good gossip especially when she’s with the lab assistants.”

“Alright!” He huffed, “you get one question,  _ one _ .”

“Five.”

“No.”

“Four.”

“No.”

“Three.

“Lance.”

“Fine, fine, one question.”

I hum in thought tapping my chin, “how do you two know each other?”

Jenny chuckles, “I was his foster mother for six or so months when he was a boy and he found me years later-”

“Ah, stop that's answering more than one question!” Keith was waving his hands out to stop her but I was stuck on her answer. “Wait, foster mother?” I look at Keith and he’s glaring at his hands, “but I thought Sh-”

“Drop it Lance.”

The door opened and a folded piece of paper with names written on the front and a third of the back had me groaning internally. Daisy got around. Keith scanned the list and shrugged. As if it wasn’t a big list as if it was nothing. I wonder how long his list was.

He stands thanking Jenny. I lean over the desk and whisper, “why Thor?”

“Lance!”

“Because of his hammer.” She smirks and I’m being yanked by the collar of my jacket out of the room. “I said  _ one _ question!” He lets go as we walk towards the car. “How am I not supposed to tell people this stuff. Pidge and Allura need to know, everyone needs to know! I have so many more questions!”

He was clenching and unclenching his jaw as he sent a text to the precinct for addresses. Then sighed heavily dropping his head back. “If you tell absolutely no one I’ll answer one question a year.” I gapped, “no way that’ll take to long how bout a day.”

“Six months.”

“A week.”

He grimaced, “three month.”

“ _ A _ month or I tell everyone, starting with Shiro.” He groaned covering his face a muffled ‘fine’ breaking through. Oh this was interesting I’ve got blackmail on this jerk now.

His phone chimes, “Pidge gave me an address for Dustin Wreaths.”

“Dusty?”

“Yep. She also gave a work address in case he’s not home.”

There was a pause the only sound coming from the radio glancing over he looked to peacefully in his own head. “So Thor huh?”

“Lance I swear to god!”


	6. *Splat* proverbial shit hitting the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title sums up what the boys are about to go through. So many mistakes. They say it gets worse before it gets better so lets hope so.

**-Keith-**

 

I’m going to kill him, he can be buried next to his fucking brother I’ll turn myself over to be his sisters personal slave as an apology but I swear on my life if he makes one more comment about something that happened years ago I’m going to take out my gun shove it in his ear and pull the trigger. 

“So if you're Thor does that make Shiro Oden cause I bet he has a big-”

“No, shut up, jesus Lance!”

“Not jesus, just Lance.”

“What will it take to make you drop this? I am literally begging you to stop.”

“Answer one more question.”

“No.”

“Fine then I want actually groveling when we get back to the precinct. Like on your knees begging  for my forgiveness and thoroughly apologising until I tell you it’s enough.” I didn’t do anything for that to be necessary you asshole!

“For what?”

He looked at me a moment before turning back to the road as we pulled into the mechanics parking lot, “really?”

“That’s not really something that needs public apology at our workplace Lance can’t I just do it here.”

He smirked, “sure, but remember knees. Though I doubt it’ll be your first time.”

Oh I so want to yell at him to shut the fuck up, but the odds of him actually shutting up are slim. How does Pidge usually do it or Allura? Don’t they say something mouthy to catch him off guard. He was getting out of the car so I did the same. Something mouthy? Something mouthy?

He was leaning on the hood of his car  now watching me with a smirk. “Your right Lance,” nope nope nope, “this isn’t the first time I’ve been on my knees.” Drop, stop dont be stupid Keith, “But try and get this image out of your head now that you’ve seen it.” He blinked staring down at me wide eyed. “You still want me to do this or you got something else in mind?”

He opened his mouth then closed it a few times gaping like a fish, “Lance?” He clears his throat looking away and took a deep breath. I got to my feet, “I’ll let you think about it for a while we got work to do.” He stood blinking at me as I started to back away towards the mechanics office. I can’t believe that worked so well, it was stupid and I’m going to regret it later. God dammit.

There was a girl with short curly hair sitting at a desk bent over a book scribbling notes studiously. “Excuse me?” Her head snaps up and there's an obvious blush on her face, “I wasn’t watching!” She yelled looking scared but I just turned my head confused, “I’m looking for Dusty.” She slouched a bit, “um, y-yeah I can, I can get him.”

She leaped up from her chair and shuffled towards the back Lance deciding to join me in  _ our _ investigation. “Oh, I see you decided to come.” He coughed his face turning another shade of red. “Dusty? Where are you going? Dusty!” I look at Lance and we head to the back the girl turns to face us looking confused, “I told him he had visitors.” 

“Go around the side I’ll take the back.”

Lance lets out noise of confirmation and the slap of feet running off towards the exit sent me out the back door. The kid was turning the corner down the alley so I took off in pursuit. He was a half a block away when I turned the corner. People in the streets slowing to look after him in confusion. I knock into a couple of them trying to maneuver through the crowd Lance’s vehicle rounded the corner speeding past as I kept running swerving onto the sidewalk Dusty hit the car to busy looking back at me and rolled over the hood then stood and kept running, it was more like limping as fast as he could. 

With one hand on the hood of the car I jump over smoothly and catch up grabbing the back of his coat with a quick yank that has his feet coming off the ground and his body falling with a thud. He groans rubbing his back looking up at me. Lance is standing beside me in a minute pulling the guy to his feet and cuffing him.

 

\--

 

“How long are you going to make him wait in there?”

Pidge had her feet on my desk and was tapping away at a laptop rested on her legs. “Well Keith's questioning this one because the guys scared shitless of him so whenever Keith decides to get off his ass.”

I sigh rolling my eyes, “not yet, besides I doubt he’s guilty he looked almost relieved when you pulled out cuffs I think he was running from something else.”

Lance scribbled a bit more down on his paper before looking up, “no ones relieved to see cuffs Keith.”

Well that's not true. I was, once. Sometimes there's always something out there worse than a cop. “If he was involved with Daisy and she got around, then theres no doubt her current boyfriend would get death threats two guys showing up at his workplace might raise some red flags. I never told the girl I was a cop so he didn’t know either.”

“Ok, one, why didn’t you flash your bag.” Pidge asked never looking up from her computer.

“Conversation started weird.”

“Ok, two, if I was on the streets I think I’d rather deal with street people then cops.”

I shook my head sinking in my chir stretching a rubber band, “nah, streets don't have many rules if someones after you your dead. Cops have to go by law they can’t kill you. You’ve always got a fifty fifty on chances to live in the streets, but it goes up to ninety five when dealing with the law.” There was silence. so I look up to see them both staring. Pursing my lips I stand not wanting to wait for the inevitable questions that would follow that. “I’ll go question the witness.” I mumbled stepping away and hearing Pidge whisper to Lance.

Smooth Keith, real smooth.

When I opened the door to question Dusty he was knocking on the window, “hello! I have rights man!”

“Sit the fuck down.”

He turned quickly on his heel and stumbled obviously looking deterred by my presence.

“Look man I haven’t done anything illegal so can you just let me go?”

“No, your girlfriend's dead I have to question you.”

He paused staying silent the stumbled to the table and slumped into a chair, “Daisy’s…”

“Dead yeah, when was the last time you saw her?”

He didn’t answer so I rolled my eyes sitting in front of him. “Dustin you care about this girl right, you want even, want her murderer to go to jail? Then answer my fucking questions.” He blinked nodding once his skin was pale now and his eyes glazed over.

“When was the last time you seen Daisy?”

“F-few days ago, we went to the beach.”

I snapped at him telling him to focus, “and the last time you heard from her?”

“She doesn’t have a phone so it was the same day.”

Who doesn’t have a phone these days. “Any enemies someone who’d want her dead?” He grimaced, “ _ her, _ no, i’ve gotten threats though but she made the guys back down she’s strong like that... _ was _ strong like that.”

“Anybody in particular that stood out? Overly stubborn wouldn’t take a hint?” He nodded, “Lotor Galsia, rich dude in the hills. He had a thing for her bought a bunch of expensive things but she told him off cause she seen him with one of her coworkers uh Jewels or something huge slut shes always after Daisys regulars.”

“That's good anything else?”

He shrugged shaking his head, “I don’t know man, she told me she was getting out of it all, we were saving up to move to Louisiana. She said she wanted to reunite with her mom we were getting hitched man.” He sniffled and I stood patting my pockets then remembered I’d given my handkerchief to Ms. Roanwell. I scribbled down my notes and left tossing them on lances desk and stealing his box of tissues he grunted at me then took the notes as I returned to Dusty.

“Lotor? Is he why you ran?”

He shrugged, “last few times i’ve had visitors at the shop it didn’t end well. Instinct I guess.”

I hummed, “when your ready, stop by my desk and we’ll realise you unless my partner has more questions.” He nodded and I left leaving him to collect himself and maybe think of more information but I doubt it. Pidge was in my chair now her legs crossed in it next to Lance he was spinning her as she worked, her laptop placed over crossed legs.

“You two are children.”

Lance looked up from my notes, “was he running from Lotor?”

“Been jumped at work a few times it was instinct.”

“McClain, Kogane you’ve got a visitor!”

Allura shouts from the door and the girl from the shop comes into the office scanning the room the upon seeing us marches up to us. “Wheres Dusty, I-I’ll pay his bale w-whatever it takes, he’s innocent you know, he’s nice, and he wouldn’t do a single bad thing ever, so you should just let him go right now cause-”

I’m not sure why I was smiling maybe her confidence the way she defended her coworker but her anger was quickly fading to stutters of explanation. She blinked a few times then blushed looking at her feet, probably embarrassed for just blindly walking in like she did, “p-please?”

“It’s fine, he’s free to leave when he's ready, can I get your name?”

“Oh, um, it’s Morrie.”

“Are you close with Dusty? Friend, sister, ex?”

“We’re um, we’re just friends. He’s dating Daisy.”

I hum pulling out my pen again, “and you know Daisy? Can you tell me anything about her, maybe her relationship with Dusty or incidents that may have happened to warrant caution?”

She blinked a few times and I gave her another smile, she blushed again sitting hesitantly in the chair Pidge had been in, “um, she was nice when Dusty was around but when he wasn’t she was kind of, um, rude. B-But they were good together, I think. There was only one incident at the shop when one of her other boyfriends came by and the boss kicked her out because it was bad for business. We’ve had less business when those guys came through ‘big thugs’ is what Dusty called them.”

She held her bag closer, “um, she didn’t come inside much after that but her and Dean faught a lot.”

“Dean?”

“He owns the shop, he’s been doing a lot of advertising lately to get business back, so they always argue about her being around ruining business for him.” I glanced at Lance and he seemed to be listening as intently as Pidge they watched the girl. He had his keys in his hand waiting for questioning to end. “Anything else that could help us Morries?”

She was glancing at me then quickly turning away, “I-I-I, um, don’t think so. Should I, uh, should I know something else?” I chuckled and smiled at her again reaching over to Lances desk and snatching up one of his cards scribbling my name and number on the back. “If you hear or need anything call one of us ok?” She grabbed the card looking down at it as Dusty came out still sniffling. “Morrie?”

Lance hands papers over the desk and Dusty signs them. They walk out as we hand the files off. “Do you think losing business is enough for motive?” I shrugged, “if it’s the only thing he’s got sure but we don’t know yet.” 

 

\--

 

**-Lance-**

 

Dean was short and by that I mean Dean was a midget, like no offense to him or anything but the guys head stopped at my thigh. Damien might actually be taller than him. Keith seemed shocked to. I probably would have patted him on the head and asked where his dad was if he hadn’t been chugging a bear yelling at the t.v. cursing words children shouldn’t know in a voice to deep for sonnar to pick up.

“Uh Dean?”

He looks at Keith then at me then back at Keith sizing him up, haha, sizing. No Lance thats mean. Oh well he can’t hear me.

“Who’s askin’?”

“Detective McClain and Kogane.”

Keith's voice was steel and I felt this wasn’t a situation for attitude so I put a hand on his shoulder smiling at Dean, “we wanted to talk to you about Daisy Roanwell.”

He scoffed, “that slut finally get busted?” He turned back to the t.v., “uh, no sir, unfortunately she’s been murdered.” He paused mid drink looking back at us, “shit, hows Dusty doin?”

“We just spoke with him he’s pretty upset but Morries is taking him home.” He let out a breath then wiggled out of his seat setting his drink on the floor and waved a tiny hand at us. “Lets go to my office I don’t want the others hearin’ this.” We followed him into a incredibly tidy office. The guy was clean shaven, now that I look closer, not a hair out of place. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows and some grease stains on his jumper but other than that the guy was pristine. 

“What do you fellas need to know about Daisy?”

“Any idea who would want her dead?”

He huffed, “anyone she’s screwed over basically. Dusty’s head over heels for the girl but that doesn’t stop her from getting around.”

“Does he know about it.”

“ _ Everyone _ knows about it. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had another man in her life. Although most of us here aren’t going to miss her.”

Keith raised a brow, “that’s pretty blunt for a guy talking to cops about a murder case.” He locked his gaze on Keith, “not worried about it, when I’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Word around is you and Daisy got into a lot of screaming matches, about business seems like motive to me.” Deans glare hardened as he watched Keith, “yeah, Daisy and I got into a few  _ verbal _ arguments about her bring her trash around here. But that's the only time we ever talked.”

Keith opened his mouth and I barged forward with questions, “you said others around here weren’t a fan of her could you give an explain?”

His gaze was slow to turn away from Keiths and back to me, “a few of the boys knew her from work, plus she’s not shy in bashing poor Morries out there gets us all pretty riled up when anyone goes after the girl. She’s fragile.” I nodded commenting on her kindness and getting a small smile from Dean. 

“I’m sorry to ask sir, but do you have any guns in your shop?”

He let out a breath straightening a pile of papers on his desk, before nodding, “a few after Daisy's first visiter. There's a shotgun out under the register, a handgun in my desk, in the tool box out there and another one hidden in storage.”

“We’ll need to collect those if you don’t mind.”

Even if he did he didn’t have a choice. He opened his drawer and Keith stopped him grabbing his wrist, “evidence, don’t touch unless you wanna frame yourself.” Keith didn’t think it was him. “I think I have evidence bags and some gloves in my car.” He nodded and left to retrieve them. I apologised to Dean for Keiths behaviour, “if it helps any I think he actually likes you.” Dean grunted a smirk on his face as Keith returned with a few bags placing the hand gun in the bag and labeling it quickly then letting Dean lead us to the others. 

“We’ll take these back to the precinct then we should talk to Lotor and I’ll call Jenny and see if she can tell us about Jewels.” Bringing up Jenny reminded me for maybe the nth time since it happened about Keith in the parking lot. Jesus christ I thought I was going to actually die. He never even groveled he fucking played me. How did he know I was bi. It was probably, most definitely, Pidge, the little brat. 

“Shiro asked for a debrief at the end of the day when you were in interrogation with Dusty.” He grunted turning one of the evidence bags over in his hand then turning it again. I slowed to a stop at the light watching him. “What's wrong?”

“Guns been cleaned.” He murmur then turns in his seat to look at the others muttering to himself. The light turned green and I drove forward watching him occasionally. He turned back around with the gun. “Only one thats clean too.” He spoke to himself then opened the glove compartment pulling out a few spare latex gloves and putting them on. “You could wait ya’ know.” He grunted at me opening the bag and pulling the gun out turning it over then aimed at the ground and pulled the trigger. 

The car swerved a bit when I jumped, “DUDE!” The gun hadn’t actually gone off and now he was completely ignoring me. He cocked it and a bent chell fell out onto the plastic bag. He huffed then smirked. “That proves nothing.”

“Murder weapon.”

“Not even, and don't ever fire a gun in my vehicle again, dios mio, I should kick you out.”

He put the gun back in the bag and grabbed another bag for the discarded bullet shell. “Stop being a baby Lance.”

“Your a baby!”

“Oh my feelings, how will I recover?” He deadpanned setting the evidence in the back seat. 

“Dick.”

“Jackass.”

“You still haven’t groveled yet, you owe me soon or Shiro finds out everything.”

He huffed out his nose, “cause that worked so well for you last time.”

“No tricks this time Kogane.”

“I’m starting to think you just want to see me on my knees in front of you McClain.”

“So much offense but your not my type.”

“Yeah well your not mine.”

“Psh I’m everyone's type.”

“Loud, rude, nosey, bossy,  etc. not my thing.”

“Oh your full of shit if you say it’s what's on the inside that counts anyone who says that is lying to your face.”

He rolled his eyes looking at me, “half of it is.”

“Yeah well I don’t hear you complaining about my looks Kogane.”

He hummed, “what's there to complain about, if you kept your mouth shut I’d take into consideration maybe a hook up but I can already tell you you wouldn’t be any good. So you’d probably only be good for a blowjob.”

I gapped then glared at him before turning back to the road. “I’m a good fuck. I can introduce you to several people who would back that.”

“Right sure.” Hes sounded annoyed like he didn’t believe me and I’m not going to lie I had the sudden urge to prove it.

“Can we not talk about his, I don’t like you thinking about me like that.”

“Fine but that means you can’t either.”

“Psh, ha, like I’d ever picture  _ you _ .”

“Mhm.”

Damn him, I won't stoop that low. 

We pulled into the parking lot and ran the weapons inside to Pidge then left again to speak with Lotor.

 

**-Keith-**

 

I’m damning myself, why would I bring that up and Pidge stopped me to talk about the awkwardness, it was not ok. I just needed him distracted from the groveling. It’d be a blow to my pride and I found myself not wanting to do it. Although I also would strongly like to avoid telling anything more about my past today it was getting late anyways this visit would be our last stop for the day before we got to go home after a quick debrief with Shiro. 

“So I think I should do the talking for Lotor too, your not good with dudes. In fact your kind of an ass to all guys in general except Shiro. Why is that?” I don’t answer, Lance doesn’t need to know about that kind of thing anyways. He huffs seemingly annoyed with my silence turning the volume up on the radio and cutting conversation all together. I’m truly making a bad name for myself. 

So far Lance sees me as a murderer and a prostitute. Glancing over he seemed distracted with his own thoughts and it had me worried I shouldn’t’ve done any of that stuff today. Jesus I’m horrible with people. All I wanted was for Lance to shut up, that's it, and now I’ve labeled myself and he hates me more. This isn’t helping the trust building is it. Fuck. If Shiro finds out all I’m going to get is motherly nagging and whatnot about making friends and smiling more.

Lance slows down at a giant white house with red roofing, Iron gates kept the driveway closed off and a large security guard stepped out of her little hut to question the newcomers. Lance flashes his badge and a blinding white smile the guard goes back and speaks through a mic then opens the gate once she’d received a staticy reply. 

The woman, to my surprise was bigger than both of us put together and seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face as she stared us down the sign by her little door said Zethrid and a scare ran down her right eye. Yeah, she was definitely intimidating. 

With the car parked, we were greeted by several people a tall man with white hair like Allura, dressed in all purple and holding himself tall. Lance made a noise as he unbuckled mumbled something about a Zoot suit. I unbuckled my seat and stepped out of the car along with Lance. There was a woman standing behind him who looked me up and down with sharp eyes then looked down to her phone fingers tapping away. Her hair was short and dyed purple half of it tucked behind her ear and the rest hanging in her eyes.

A bouncy girl with long pink hair in a ponytail that seemed like she was on a sugar rush was playing with something on the other side of the man, is that a rubix cube?

Then stand still and quietly behind the three was a shorter woman holding a cat and staring unblinking at one spot. Lotor I assume being he is the only man around bows slightly greeting us. “Welcome to my humble home officers how may I assist you?”

Making my way around the car to stand by Lance I felt tense. Just the way these people stood and acted made my nerves spike and my fingertips tingle to hold a weapon, for self defense of course. “We’re here on behalf of Daisy, or Crissy which ever she went by in your presence. She’s been murdered and-” The woman were no longer letting their attention wander and were now watching Lance with piercing eyes stiff as boards or looking at Lotor for a reaction. He swallowed and there was a flinch in his features as he processed the information.

“Murdered?” 

The woman who’d had the phone snapped at the bubbly girl and ordered for her to get a glass of water then ushered Lotor back into the house motioning us to follow with a snap of her fingers. I shared a look with Lance wondering if this was a well disguised ruse or if this man's world was actually crashing down.

Nevertheless we followed them into the large home with polished marble floors and eccentric spacious rooms. Lotor sat in a chair his elbows on his knees and head in his hands, bubbly girl coming back to hand him water. “Are you sure that it is Daisy? She’s strong she can handle herself, she- I only ever wanted what was best for her.”

I frowned, “she was a prostitute I doubt she shared your beliefs if she didn’t even like you.”

An elbow connected with my ribs and I grimaced shooting Lance a glare that I got one back with mild annoyance. “Detective have you ever been in love.” I scoffed looking at the fireplace it was white and obviously electric but for some reason wood was sat in a small pile beside it crammed between it and a bookshelf. “Love isn’t real, it’s chemicals in the brain-”

“I take that as a yes, and you’ve merely been hurt a lot in your past. With Love you simply want what's best for that person.” I frowned crossing my arms Lance sighed brushing me off with a wave of a hand. “Sir could we ask you some questions to further the investigation?” Lotor nodded once. Well he’s pulled himself together pretty quick for someone who’s lost the love of their life.

He didn’t really tell us anything we didn’t already know, he was pretty against Dusty as was the father but Morries had said they’re relationship was healthy. Dean also didn’t seem to have a problem with Dusty. However that didn’t make any of them any less of a suspect. An old cop back in Jersey use to say always assume everyone is guilty. At first I assumed he watched to many cop shows but the longer I’d been there the more that saying stuck with me.

It was annoying the level of patience Lance had for these people, constantly steering the conversation toward what we knew or about Dusty, suspects, and evidence. Lance would simple beam at them and say something charming and the conversation would be steered back to one of his questions. 

Is that what he does with me since he doesn’t trust me. He puts up a front but I’ve seen it a lot actually Lance holds around the same smile for most of the day it isn’t until he starts getting tired where there's more emotions coming out then fained happiness.

There was laughing in the room and Lotor leaned forward with a smirk, “maybe I should be a detective on my free time, you know I’d need a partner.” I couldn’t help but glare, “you don't seem like you need the money.” His luminescent gaze turned to me and a spark of mirth and amusement lit his eyes putting me further over that edge he’d had me on since we arrived. “Is that why your a detective, the money I think I would rather do it to help people.”

“What do you know about helping people!?” I snapped and Lance groaned stand with a hand on my arm, “it seems we’ve overstayed our welcome, thank you Mr. Galsia.” He stood out stretching a hand, “please detective call me Lotor I insist. Perhaps we’ll all see each other soon.”

Lance shook his hand with his free one and pulled me towards the door once outside I ripped my arm away, “would you stop i’m not a child.”

“Really cause your acting like one.”

He yanked his door open and I climbed into the passenger's seat. 

“You literally have zero problem with that dick at the auto shop, but when a nice civilised person comes along you have to be a dick.”

“He was being fake the whole time!”

“It’s florida Keith, everyone's fake!”

“Bullshit, Dean was an honest person,  _ I _ have no problem being honest so it’s people like that-”

“You’re such a hypocrite you’ve got more secrets than area 51,” I’m going to attempt to ignore that comment, “if I’ve learned anything today it’s that you have a fucking passed and you won't even share it with your own brother, the one person who you trust the most. So if anyone is fake it’s you!”

It was true and that's probably what had me steaming so much, because he hit it right on the dot. I don't tell people about my passed. Shiro only knew the basics, he probably knows there's more but he’s never asked, never looked into it, and I never told him. I just pretend like there's nothing else going on or that nothing else happened. He is the person in this world I trust the most yet Pidge knows more about some of the shit i’ve done than he has.

Basically facing this fact made me mad cause it’s not something that I ever wanted to bring up. 

“As opposed to you?”

“Don’t fucking bring me into your drama Kogane.”

“Your all about drama Lance! I can’t think of a single day knowing you were something fucking ridiculous hasn’t happened. My life was simpler in New Jersey than it is now that I’m back in the same state as you!”

There was a tense silence all the way back to the precinct. We went directly to Shiro's office because it was dark out and everyone else had basically gone home leaving the overworked and underpaid, to dedicated to go home without finished their jobs. The conversation with Shiro was tense but he seemed to brush it off in favor of listening. 

“Sounds like you’ve got a few suspects, Dustin wreaths, Lotor Galsia, Dean Arden, and this jewels. I want that call made by tomorrow to find out who jewels is. You’ll also wanna talk to Pidge about whatever she got from those guns, etcetera. You know the drill boys. Now head home tell Damion and Angel I said ‘hi’ Lance.” He smiled back tiredly, “will do.”

“I’ll be working a bit late Keith. I’ve got paperwork to catch up on.”

“I’ll wait at my desk.”

Walking out the tension had dwindled little but dwindled nonetheless. Lance’s chair was pulled out and he slipped his jacket off folding it up then glances at me over the desk then at Shiro. “Pidge. She wakes up in the middle of the night to work so she just stays here often. If you see her in the mornings just make sure Shiro or allura don't see her first.”

I nod he stood looking down at Pidge and moving his chair around so it covered the area. 

“Look man,” He leaned against the desk crossing his arms to glare at the ground, “we obviously don’t like each other and we’ve tried one case together so I’m giving you a heads up that I’ll be talking to Shiro about getting a new partner or at least going solo because I can  _ not _ look at you without thinking of Joey. Without thinking about everything that happened. You say you didn’t rob that bank but I’m not-”

You say proof Lance but what proof did you have that I did it. I never even touched a gun that night. I wouldn’t, back then I wouldn’t have hurt anybody like that. Maybe I should tell him that, try and prove it wasn’t me. I doubt that would work, he wants to hate me, needs it. “Family is everything to me Keith, you obviously don’t think the same.”

I opened my mouth to defend myself but he continued on, “you’ve obviously had a pretty shitty past of your own and didn’t have a family like I have. But Shiro's here for you and you don’t even except him completely. Your closed off from others, rude, stubborn, irrational, and impulsive, a partner like that could get me killed and I have to take care of my family still.” He pushed his hair back standing up and turning to face me, he looked at me once and his features seemed to soften and I realised I had some desperate sad pity look on my face so I schooled my features and dropped my head getting a chuckle.

“I mean I still wanna hear about Thor, and all that good stuff plus you still have groveling to do so I won't be forgetting that. Your not that bad of a dude sometimes.” He put a hand on my shoulder and stuck his other out when I looked up. “Maybe we’ll be able to work this out someday man but I don’t see that happening anytime soon. So weather Shiro agrees or not I’m only giving truce because we work together but don’t expect me to go out of my way to help you.”

I was still looking at his hand and picking at my glove, he wants a truce, he wants me to go one way and him go another, just like before, so we won't be around each other. Lance won’t ever see that night going any other way than me being the bad guy. So I was slow to grab his hand and felt largely upset about this deal. It was almost like accepting a defeat.

He shakes it once taking his hands back and stands there a moment then shoves his hands in his pocket turning away and leaving. I took a deep breath letting out a sigh and sitting in my seat. I know people never see good things in me, but I never thought murder would be on that list. 

I share a lot with Shiro he knows more about me that anyone else and yet Lance was right Shiro didn’t know about the bad stuff because...why? Why not tell Shiro, he’s my brother, the one person I know who’d be there for me always? Maybe that's it. If Shiro knew what I’ve done would he still feel that way, would he still want to be my brother?

I look at the window to his office the blinds drawn but gaping open. My stomach rolls at the idea of Shiro not wanting me either. Of Shiro thinking of me as a murderer, a slut, a user. Maybe I should have stayed away like I had been. Or maybe, maybe he’d still care and still be my brother. 

I hadn’t realised how long I’d been sitting there when I watched him stand and grab his coat putting files of paper in his drawer and locking it, then doing the same with his office he turned smiling at me. “Ready to get a beer and then sleep off the day bro?” His smile was bright and I forced a grinn back at him locking my gun and badge in my top drawer. 

We headed out the door saying goodbye to the remaining officers. 

At the house I settled on the couch and he put on sweat pants and took his tie and button down off revealing a white muscle shirt and handed me a beer plopping down next to me and reaching for the remote. 

“Shiro…”

He takes a swig from his drink and flips the channel, “whats up?”

Rolling the cold drink in my hands condensation collecting on my hands. I wasn’t really sure if this was a good idea and my stomach was a wreck trying to force the words out but the room was silent now the t.v. not making any sounds one glance at it showed the mute sign in the corner. Without turning my head I glanced at Shiro looking at me with a concerned frown his brows furrowed.

I swallowed looking the other direction will he still be concerned after he knows any of this. No, it’s Shiro he’s my brother, if he’s loyal to friends he’s ever more loyal to family. How do you start a conversation like this?

I swallowed opening my mouth, “I’ve done things.” I took a deep breath dropping my head, “and I  _ want _ to tell you about it all, but, but I’m afraid you’ll” I dropped my head back on the couch and slouched further into the fluffy cushions. “Keith, you don’t have to. I know talking about your past is hard for you.”

“But I want to tell you.”

“Then take your time.” He rest a hand on my shoulder and smiles.

“But what if you don’t want me anymore.” My voice was quiet spoke down into my lap again, Shiro shuffling on the couch and resting his arm around my shoulder, “impossible your like that mole I got on my butt in high school. Permanent and weird” I laughed rolling my eyes looking at him getting a warm smile in return. 

My smile slowly fading I took a deep breath, “I’ll start with my foster parents I guess…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CORRECTIONS????


	7. Stab stab?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some intimate scenes but not smut still pretty clean  
> Lance called Keith out for boxing himself away from people and now things in the atmosphere have shifted. Whats changing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is/was late and I'm to tired to read over this so not proof read

Lance

Angel grilled me yesterday on everything that happened when I came home. It’s reasonable to be a little moody when you're doubting yourself and others. I didn’t tell her much and she let it go when I sent her a smile and a quick kiss to the forehead. She seemed to relax more when I told her I’d be talking to the sargent about getting a new partner.

“Bueno, he’s a fowl man.” I rolled my eyes dropping my head into her lap with a sigh, “his personality isn’t so bad once you get to know him it’s just his actions are unjustifiable.” She doesn’t seem pleased as she smooths my hair back, “that's an understatement hermano, after everything he’s don't you have a right to hate him. You’re to forgiving as always, to kind. He’s going to hurt you one day if you just forgive him.” She leans over her thumb pulling my eyebrow up so I’d look at her, “it’s ok to hate people Lance.”

I smile up at her gently and cup her cheek seeing the sadness we’ve dealt with over the years still chipping at her eyes, it left painful pangs in my heart. I just want her to be happy. “I’ll take care of it.” Her gaze softened and she shook her head grabbing my hand, leaning forward to turn the t.v. on and that's when I fell asleep. 

Now i’m awake because a small child had jumped from the arm of the couch onto my stomach. While I’m groaning in pain my lovely nephew starts bouncing on my stomach. I grab his sides heaving him over my shoulder as I stood. “Who taught you to be such a nuisance?” Damion giggled, “you did tio Lance!”

“What no way, I’m a good tio I only teach good things.”

He squirmed kicking his feet so I grabbed them and let him dangle as I went to the kitchen using one hand to make a pot of coffee. Angel came into the room in a rush her hair in a tight bun on top of her head and a tan pencil skirt on that we called the seductress cause it didn’t leave much to the imagination.  “Woah, who you dressed up for slut.”

“Whats a slut?”

Angel glares at me and I hold back a laugh, “it’s a very beautiful person.”

She slaps me on the arm and I laugh pulling Damion up so he’s sitting on my hip. He wiggles his legs bouncing. “Seriously why you breaking out the seductress this early in the year?”

She pulls two cups from the cabinet and then a bowl and the box of lucky charms. She hands me the cups putting cereal in the bowl. “You know the man that owns the chain of companies I work at. “ I hum pooring cinnamon vanila creamer in both cup. My cup half full of creamer and hers barely covering the bottom. “Well he’s been visiting each one of his buildings for inspections, deciding which ones he wants to close for downsizing so he can put more money in his stupid headquarters in New York. Today he’ll be at the one here in town and as manager I’ve been informed, as of two hours ago, that I’ll be showing him around.”

I snicker at Damion as he makes grabby hands for the coffee and instead I grab juice from the fridge. “So you think the seductress is going to work, doesn’t that seem unprofessional?” She barks a laugh putting a bowl and spoon on the table and continuing to fill a glass with the juice as I put Damion in his chair. 

“Hell no the man's a pig he spent conferences last year staring at my breast and then gave me the promotion to manager, hint cleavage.” She points at her black blouse and her chest showing a bit to much for me to not make a face as I reach for my coffee. “Well at this rate you’re after his job.” I muttered into the cup and she places a hand on her hip giving me a look our mama gave us plenty of times as a kid. 

Cuban mothers I swear. Damion didn’t have a care in the world as he separated his tiny marshmallows from his cereal only eating the marshmallows. “If it goes like last time I could get another promotion, do you know what that means dumbass?” 

“Someone to do the dishes.”

She smirked, “we have someone to do the dishes, and your doing great. No it means we can move.”

I paused with my coffee cup at my lips and frowned lowering it, “move?”

She nods then tells Damion to eat the rest of his cereal. “Move where?”

She shrugged drinking from her cup as she skimmed her phone, “out of florida, maybe to New York, or California.” I sat my cup down, “Angelia I don’t want to move, Florida's our home we both have jobs, we’re together. Mami and Papi are in Florida, Donnie is in Florida, I have friends here. Shiro is like family too. Why would we leave?”

She lowers her phone looking equally confused, “with that cop here-”

“Forget about Keith! I told you I’d handle that, we’re not leaving our home because of one cop.” Damion had stopped eating, his eyes were wide and scared and I sighed pinching my nose. “I’m sorry Angel, but we’re McClain’s. We don’t run from threats and we don’t leave family.” She relaxed from the outburst and kissed my cheek. “It’s alright, but think about it, si? I don’t want Damion to grow up being scared of people.” I nodded and she smiled, “speaking of your favorite nephew. I have to go in early and there's a parent teacher conference at four and no school.”

I roll my eyes, “ _ Angel. _ ”

She gives a big brown eyed pout and snaps behind her at Damion who does the same. A grin breaks over my face and I shake my head. “Fine I’ll take him he can play with Allura.” She kissed my cheek again and her alarm went off leaving her to drop her cup in the sink and kiss Damion on the head telling him to behave before she was rushing out the door. 

Silence fills the kitchen as we stare at one another, then I point at him, “you need a bath if your going to be flirting with Allura all day.”

He grinned tiny teeth missing in a few places. I grab him and head into the bathroom. 

I put the carseat Angel had left on the porch in the back seat of my car and buckle Damion in. “Remember when she calls you cute you gotta show off them guns, lets see ‘em.” A tiny arm that could barely compete with a pencil is lifted and I can’t help but chuckle at the pride on his face, “armed and dangerous. Nice.” I hold my fist out and get a tiny fist bump.

“Tio will I get to see Keith again! I wanna braid his hair. Mama and I have been practicing!” I start the car and let the purr of the engine run over with the excitement of Damion in the back seat. “Yeah buddy.” Is it good parenting to warn a child to keep their distance from someone.

I don’t, I probably should, but I don’t.

Arriving at the precinct Damion is already halfway to the building by the time I close the car door. I chase after him scooping him into my arms and blowing on his stomach making noises getting a giggle as he pushes my head away. I set him down on our way up the stairs from the garage. “Remember to be on your best behaviour or I won't be able to bring you in anymore.”

He grabs my wrist with his other hand and jumps up the steps until we get to the top and he runs through the door stopping at Alluras desk peeking over to see it empty then scans the room. 

“Shrio!”

Shiro was talking to Keith at our desks they both looked a bit on edge not as relaxed as usual when Damion yelled though he gave Keith a smile saying something else and musing his hairs before turning around to pick up the child running at him. 

“Hey buddy, I didn’t know you’d be coming in today.”

“That's because mama had to be slut at work so she went in early.”

Keith gapped and Shiro choked on his own spit looking wide eyed at the child in his arms and then at me. “Lance!”

“It was an accident!”

“Keith! Keith! Mama taught me the braid again can I do it please!” Several of the detectives had stopped work to watch Keith, waiting for his reply. He however was watching Damion his face slowly breaking before he sighed, head falling in defeat mumbling a yeah. People started laughing and Shiro chuckled setting Damion down who ordered Keith to sit on the ground. Matt was actually recording when Pidge burst into the room then started laughing.

“It’s a pleasant surprise Lance but where's Angel?”

I smirked at Keith’s grimace when D pulled his hair to hard, “she’s got this big thing where she shows her boss around she’s hoping for a raise. Even brought out the seductress.” Shiro huffed so I turned my smirk from Keith to him and slapped his stomach with the back of my hand, “easy cowboy, thats my sister.” Shiros blushed ten shades darker, “I wasn’t- nevermind. Allura’s out today and Matt will be with Pidge at the beach for a drug case. The others are pretty busy too, so you’ll have to keep him with you today.”

He sounded exhausted and one look at him showed the tiredness in his eyes as he watched the boys. “Hey man you alright.” It wasn’t uncommon for Shiro or I to have a bad night, things we suppress in the day rearing its ugly head in our subconscious shots and explosions sounding all to real when we know that time is long passed. He sighed shaking his head, “nothing like that. Just family stuff.”

I looked to Damion to see him finishing off a sloppy french braid that looked pretty decent. “I need a hair tie Keith!” Keith sighed reaching up into his center drawer picking through pens and paper before pulling out a black hair tie and handing it back. D beamed at his work jumping on Keith getting an ‘oof’ as he bent forward at the sudden impact then stood with tiny arms wrapped around his neck.

Shiro chuckles shaking his head as Pidge starts sneaking up behind them. He turns back to me. “I heard you wanted a partner change. Finish this case and if you feel the same way then I’ll see what I can do. But he’s not that bad Lance.”

“Fuck! PIdge!”

She cackles Damion giggling as Keith stumbles with two people on his back but manages to keep them up. Other detectives are laughing as he tries adjusting the two misfits so he’s not choking while also trying not to fall. “You’ve hired a bunch of children Shiro.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

“Oh I got a partial on that gun you sent in.” Keith pauses his face turning red and chokes out a question, “match in database?”

She chuckled letting go and he sucked in a deep breath hiking Damion up further so he could breathe better. “Nah they were clean.”

“No way, everyone has a record.” She shrugged, “maybe theirs was clean or they’ve been good till now.” Damion squirmed on Keiths back chanting ‘piggy back ride’ and ‘go’. He was temporarily ignored, “but it can be limited down to someone in the shop right, we could just lift prints from them.”

“I mean yeah but…” She shrugs then raises a brow, “I don’t know just seems like a lot of work.”

“Lazy ass.”

“Woah hey children!” I walk up to them and cover Pidges ears getting a growl from Pidge and a snort from Keith. Shiro sighs loudly, “focus boys.”

Keith nods once, “I’m kind of curious why she got shot on that roof then instead of anywhere near the shop, then why return the gun? It’s not adding up in my brain.” Damion smooths back the loose hair on Keiths head to try to get a better look at his face. Pushing it behind his ear then resting his chin on his shoulder none of it going noticed by Keith to caught up in his head. 

“Did we ever investigate Daisy’s home maybe she lived near the area.”

“Or worked near it.”

Shiro left with a pat to Keiths shoulder and a reminder to call Jenny. Pidge and Matt leaving next to start their long day at the beach for a drug bust. “I’ll look up her home address and we can stop by. You can call Jenny in the car.” I logged onto the database quick to get Daisy’s home address. 

Damion hasn’t left Keith's back and clings tightly as we walk down the stairs to the car, “what are we going to do about your nephew it’s not safe to leave him in the car or into home without knowing what's in it.”

The child in question look bored as he pinched Keith's cheek then booped his nose giggling when Keith grinned at him.

“Hee can come in one of us can stay with him while the other searches the house.” Keith did the nose wiggle obviously not on board with this plan, “and what if there's someone dangerous in the house Lance, or more than one.”

I unlocked a car opening the back seat, Keith whipped the child around getting a giggle then set him in the car. I buckled the carseat in and closed the door. “You stay in the car with the demon and I’ll search the house. If there’s shots fired call the precinct and leave so he’s safe.”

“Keith!”

He ignored me walking around the car, “this isn’t up for debate Lance. You said so yesterday you need to be alive for  _ your _ family. Shiro and I are close but he’d understand an injury over a child's life. So let's go.”

The passenger door closed, if Angel gets that promotion we are so getting a nanny guard. Keith pulled his phone out dialing Jenny which I guess is a contact he says he hasn’t used in years. 

When he hung up we were pulling up at an apartment complex four blocks from the crime scene. “Jenny says that Jewels real name is Bionca Raein, they’ve had a history of verbal and physical abuse against one another in the bar. Jenny says it’s clientele jealousy, Daisy would tell off Bionca for trying to steal her wealthier clients like Lotor and then Bionca would get mad about being called out etc. a bunch of drama. She said she’d text me an address but I think I’d rather just call Bionca into the precinct it’d be easier...and safer.”

“Keith can I play with your gun?”

“No. I’m going inside I’ll be back in a few.” 

This was the impulsive thing we talked about jackass. Keith jogged up to the building getting buzzed in by the landlord. I didn’t honestly expect anything bad to happen but the crash of a window and a glance up after glass fell to the side walk showed a bigger guy holding Keith by the throat. “Youve got to be kidding me.”

I got out of the car grabbing Damion. The landlord buzzed me in and when she greeted us at the door I sat Damion on the counter beside her flashing my badge, “watch him!” Darting up the stairs there was another crash as I kicked the door open hearing more jostling my gun was out as I made my way through the room the man swung a fist at keith who ducked getting several shots in of his own. 

“Freeze!” My gun was aimed at the man who looked away from Keith and was now looking at me a flash of silver and I seen the knife in his hand, was that blood?!

“On the ground, now!” He didn’t listen looking at the distance between a panting Keith and myself but Keith was backing away pulling his own gun out his nose wiggled and I could tell he was upset I hadn’t listened. 

“Drop your weapon sir.” He eye’d us both before he growled tossing the knife and lowering to his knees. 

“Call in ask for a pick up.” Keith grunted holstering his weapon and pulling out his phone then leaning against the wall looking mildly annoyed now that the threat was subdued I looked him over there was a vertical cut on his jaw starting at his cheek, another cut on his arm and I’m pretty sure his shoulders bleeding. 

Pick up was here in ten minutes taking the man back to be questioned if not questioned then locked up for breaking an entering and assaulting an officer. “I told you to leave why-” I grabbed his chin yanking his face to the side to see how deep his cut was. Man it was going to scar. “M’fine.” He tried to pull away but I glared and he stopped sighing heavily to lean on the wall. 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?!”

He rolled his eyes as I started inspecting his shoulder, “take your shirt off.”

He was quiet and unmoving so I glared at him I know how it sounds but his shoulder was definitely bleeding. He swallowed looking away hands slow to unbutton the dark red shirt and untuckit from his pants. There are just some parts of the army I’ll always be thankful for knowing the severity of a stab wound was one of them knowing how to patch it was another. 

The blood had the cloth sticking to his skin and I was hesitant peeling it off. How one person could conflict so much damage in so little time was beyond me. Once the shirt was clear I pushed it down his arm carefully prodding around the cut. It was deep but not life threatening. My nephew is not going to watch a man bleed he’s not old enough for that shit. 

“You were supposed to call in and leave.”

“Like hell, your still my fucking partner until this case is over Kogane.” 

He was quiet while it wasn’t unlike him to be a man of few words it was unlike him to back down from an argument so quickly. I glanced at him to see red cheeks and his face turned away from me. Is he blushing, I did sort of make him take his shirt off and was currently man handling his right peck and shoulder. Peck? Wholy shit Keith is fit, hard lines and curves defining his chest and stomach. A deep V was starting at the low ride of jean on his hips. His red belt being the only bright color on his body but now matched the flame of his cheeks. 

Oh fuck, Keith is hot as fuck. Attractive he’s attractive not hot. Hot is inappropriate for the workplace. Oh no images of the parking lot flitted through my brain and I swallowed the lump in my throat when the hand on his chest slipped a little my thumb rubbing over his nipple getting a quick intake of breath his chest swelling to fit against my hand.

I pulled my gaze back to his shoulder hands pulling away. 

“U-um I’ve got a first aid kit in my car don’t let Damion see you.”

I left quickly seeing D still sitting on the counter glaring with his arms crossed at the old lady trying to distract him. When I came back through he insisted I take him with so he was left in the hall by the door where I could see him. “Is Keith gonna die Tio?”

“Not yet.”

“If he dies do we flush him like we did with spot?”

Keith raised a brow at me as I poured a bit of peroxide on his shoulder getting a flinch. My eyes trailed the liquid as it continued down his body soaking into the hem of his pants. The blood disappearing enough for my to apply pressure and clean it further before putting a bandage over it then moving to his arm. I dabbed at the sharp jawline last the blood slowly cleaning up before I placed a cloth on his cheek. “You’ll have to hold it I ran out of bandages.” 

He nods, “can we stop by Shiro's house so I can change my shirt?” He mutters and I nod stepping back. “Yeah, I’ll check the apartment first wait in the hallway with D.” He grumbles as I push him out the door and Damion starts staring wide eyed pulling Keith closer to look. It was basically a waste of time the main lead had been dragged back to the office thirty minutes ago for questioning. In the hall Damion was trying to distract Keith like he always does when he thinks someones hurt by telling them how cool he is. 

“-and I jumped from the tallest highest diving board and Olivia Jenners was so impressed she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Tio Lance says McClains get all the babes because we’re super good looking.”

“Then how come Tio Lance doesn’t currently have a  _ babe _ ?” It was mocking just by the way he said it but it kept me on the other side of the door listening in, “Mama says it’s cause he’s dumb and then she calls his ex’s a bunch of mean words and then she says if he just stopped looking at butts he’d get to see their personality.”

Keith chuckled, “oh yeah, what does he say to that?”

“He says a sexy booty can fix all of life's problems.”

Keith let out a loud laugh and a snort even came out, I figured now was a good time to intervene before my nephew dug me a whole. “Woah, Keith laughing who knew it was possible?” His smiled died a little but a small smirk still played on his lips as he glanced a Damion who had wide eyes and his mouth was closed tightly as he avoided eye contact, “what have you been saying turd?”

He giggled when I scooped him up Keith pulling himself to his feet my eyes catching on his muscles as they bunch then quickly tearing away. “Common space cadet we got to get Keith a new shirt.” I carried D over my head then set him on my shoulders crouching in the elevator so his head didn’t hit the ceiling. 

Looking over at Keith occasionally to check his bandages was a constant reminder that he was bleeding and that reminder made me think of family. Who’s Keith’s family? Shiro. Who’s going to kill me when they see that their baby bro got knife checked in three places because their  _ partner  _  wasn’t watching their dumbass? Shiro. Keith looked fine if not a little parlor walked with the same confidence of I’ll kick your ass if you touch me, slouched with the confidence of I’ve got a sit on my forehead let me hide it with my bangs. Does this guy not feel pain, or does he just refuse to show it.

“How’re you feeling?

He shrugged looking out the window arms crossed over his chest trying to hid behind what he could. From where he sat in the car I could see the point of a scar on his side going towards his back and squinted at them as we turned onto the main strip. Keith sunk lower in his seat when cars started building up at the stop light. The occasional person glancing over but not giving a fuck cause it’s florida and guys are know for going shirtless. 

Don’t tell me he’s self conscious about  _ that _ body. Of course he is it’s Keith brain dead extraordinaire. “Keith! Does your neck hurt?” Keith looked back at Damion and shook his head. I followed the gaze that's right Keith was half hanging out of a window by his throat when the window had broken. I’m starting to think I missed a few injuries because his throat had four little dots on one side turning an ugly dark blue.

“Dios, do you have any other injuries?”

He starts shaking his head and I hold up a hand, “don’t tell me know and the later show another stab wound because I’ll be the next person to stab you.”

He was quiet and I sighed, “show me when we get to the house, jesus Keith what happened?”

He was silent a minute biting his nail before letting out a small breath and dropping his hand, “I went in prepared, he just sort of caught me off guard, the dude tackled me to the ground and then it was just a struggle from there. I could have handled it ya know.”

“Why didn’t you pull your gun after he attacked?”

No reply the silence was actually pretty tense and Keith was back to chewing at his nail leaving the rest of the ride to Shiro's house silent except for Damion in the back seat talking about random things I was too distracted to listen. I love my nephew and usually I am all ears for him but I’m a little worried about this dumb fuck next to me.

Keith got out intending to just get a shirt but I clicked damions seat belt quickly and opened the door for him. He’d been to Shiro's house before. We lived here for about six months when we first moved to florida. So Damion climbs the steps all by himself and walks through the door after Keith who gave us a confused look when we followed. D was already chasing after the cat as I followed Keith upstairs. 

“I can get a shirt Lance I don’t need-”

“Other injuries.”

He didn’t say anything and pulled the cloth from his cheek peeling it off with a grimace then tossing it on the washing machine digging through a basket and pulling out a plain black t-shirt.

“I am not afraid to take clothes off you if you don’t let me help you.”

He huffed sounding annoyed then glared, “what happened to not going out of your way to help me. You hate me Lance just let me deal with my own injuries.”

“Bullshit, don’t come up with excuses cause your trying to be an edgelord I need to make sure you don’t keel over and die from internal bleeding your brothers my boss remember.”

He wiggled his nose and pursed his lips throwing the shirt on the washer his hands tossed up slightly and then fell to his sides as if telling me to have at it. This idiot. I checked his shoulder again  it was still bleeding but the bandage was holding as was the one on his arm. My fingers grazed his side and I felt the bumps of the scar I’d seen in the car. He tensed as my fingers trailed along them then added pressure to turn his body. He followed although not without hesitation looking down his back there were an abundant amount of scars overlapping one another.

I know I gasped because he went to hide them went to turn away and I held him there. “What…?” That must be why his first reaction was to sit against the wall when he went into the hall he was hiding these I wonder if it’s instinct by now. 

He pulled out of my grasp backing against the dryer so he was facing me but I didn’t want to look away yet so I followed. There were so many of them covering his back was this from working with Jenny or was this someone else from something else. I hadn’t been paying attention and now stood to close he wasn’t looking directly at me but he stared hard at my hands hovering just over his side having stopped. 

“I thought you were looking for  _ current _ injuries.” His voice was tense but he wasn’t exactly pushing away, he couldn’t back away either I wonder if that was on purpose. I cleared my throat because god dammit why does my brain even go there. “Yeah, any place in particular I should look?”

He finally looked up at me and my breath caught in my throat cause god damn he had intense eyes. They were beautiful and piercing and holding me in place like a weight on my chest suffocating me. “What are you doing Lance?”

I don’t know! Admiring? That seems creepy don’t say that.

My hands finally touching his sides and I seen the sharp intake of breath, the bob of his throat. “Checking for injuries.” I murmur because fuck it why not Keith is a very attractive looking man who wouldn’t make a move. My hand roamed from his side up passed his just and around his neck. He’s not doing anything either so why should I be worried he’s just watching through thick lashes and pretty eyes and wow I’ve never realised how small his nose is and damn he’s doing that cute little thing with his mouth when he’s nervous. Oh man his mouth. 

My nose bumped his and the deep breaths of hot air hit my lips as he breathed heavily chest rising and falling under my other hand. I felt his lip brush mine when he leaned forward a little then a cat and a small child burst in and I was quickly stepping away from Keith blinking down at Damion who chased the cat around my ankles and then back out the door giggling all the while. 

Keith snatched his shirt from the washer and pulled it on rubbing a hand on his mouth following Damion downstairs. 

You asked why not Lance how about the fact that just last night you told him you would never like him because yeah that's right your brothers dead. Way to use the wrong head dingus. Thank god for Damion and Shiro’s cat.

My phone rings on my way down stairs and Shiro's caller id shows. I answer clearing my throat, “hey whats u-”

“Where's Keith Is he alright The other cops said there was a fight and the place was beat up and that  _ he _ was beat up Lance why aren’t you answering are you at the hospital oh god I’m on my way tell Keith im on my way-”

I’d  said his name maybe four times throughout his speak and it wasn’t until the guy took a breath to keep ranting that I got to interject. “Dude calm down we’re on our way back to the station. A few scratches but I promise he’s fine he’s patched up where it’s the worst. I ran out of bandages before I could get the scratch on his face. He’s alive but he needed a shirt so we’re at your house but were about to head in to question the intruder. Now take a deep breath and put your keys back and take your coat off we’ll be there in twenty.”

He let out a sigh, “thanks Lance, I owe you.”

Don’t mention it,seriously never bring up against. “Yeah no problem bud.”

The care ride was quiet all except for Damion who wanted to go back to Shio’s to play with the kitty.

Upon entering the building Keith was tackled by his brother in, I want to say brotherly embrace but Shiro wasn’t letting go even as he inspected the scrape on his arm and then his cheek Keith not once mentioning his shoulder until Shiro grabbed it and he winced buckling under the grip causing Shiro to panic and profusely apologise while the other detectives smirked as Keith rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a living breathing psychopath you know that right?”

Shiro huffed and began pouting and Keith merely snickered punching his shoulder lightly. His face going back to business upon seeing his attacker in the other room glaring. “Alright we’ve got an interrogation keep and eye on the little demon yeah?” Shiro sighed then nodded.

D complained begging to come with us but it took a firm Tio Lance no before he listened and then proceeded to put beside Shiro. Kids these days yeesh. I haven’t seen Shiro so panicked in a long time even the other day when Keith hadn’t even gone home. Why was he so worried all of a sudden. I watched Keith's back as we walked toward the intruder. Unless...would Keith have told Shiro everything. With this morning did Keith tell him about Joey and is that why Shiro is so easily switching partners. 

The dynamic has changed a lot today but why specifically. Maybe Joeys case file needed another look over just to, you know, straighten out my brain and it’s crazy rollercoaster ride it’s been at today.

Keith closed the door behind me after I walked in then leaned against the wall as I took the chair in front of the large man. Without him holding dangerous objects and trying to attack my partner it was a refreshing moment to get a look at him.

The guy was pretty big, military cut hairstyle steel toed boots. A shiny bald head yet facial hair. He wasn’t really muscular as much as he was just a big dude like a mixture of fat and muscle creating a tank of a enemy that Keith had managed to hold his own against.

Makes me miss my big tank of a dude, Hunk buddy if you can mentally hear me right now bring me a homemade pie I need some bro time!

I smiled at the man then pointed at him, “don’t I know you from somewhere?”

Jail!

He didn’t say anything giving me a blank look I sigh, “no? Well then allow me to introduce myself I’m detective McClain, thats my partner Detective Kogane. And you are?”

Again silent.

I lean back in my chair, “what a chatty cathy, you're not holding out on me now are you?”

“I have nothing to say until I see my lawyer.”

He had a russian accent and it kind of fit the look, kind of. I feel like russians are supposed to have good hair though.

“A lawyer?! Nah you don't need one of those yet not for this part anyways.” He seemed confused so I popped my feet on the table and grabbed a pen from my pocket scribbling on the lined paper pad on the table drawing a goofy doodle of the man or attempting to. “Did you know the woman who owned that apartment?”

No reply.

“Daisy Roanwell?”

…

“Well she’s dead you see so we’re looking into the murder. We’re only asking questions about that see it’s the next guy who walks in here that you half to worry about he’s in charge of breaking an entering and assault against a federal officer.”

…

“So, Daisy? Ring and bells? Maybe she owed you or a coworker money, maybe you were supposed to kill her today and was to late, maybe she stool, give me something here dude or it’s Keith's turn and he’s temperamental.”

Keith grunted behind me and I smirked rolling my eyes, “see what I mean. So did you know Daisy?”

“No.”

“What about a Crissy?

No reply.

I turned up my smile, “and what particular reason did you decide to visit Crissy’s apartment?” The silence was long and drawn out he looked over to Keith a few times before deciding to just hold his gaze there. “I do not speak,” he spits, “with him in room.”

“That fucking sucks cause I’m not going anywhere.”

I sigh, “Keith get out.”

“Fuck that, he’s dangerous.”

“He’s chained to a table Keith, send Shiro if it makes you feel better.”

There was a long silence before keith growled then stormed out slamming the door Shiro came in a few moments later and frowning at the man who attacked his brother. “He says you kicked him out.”

I hum then focus back in on the russian, “so Crissy’s apartment?”

 

-Keith-

 

Kicked out. He fucking kicked me out, stupid Russian, stupid Lance, stupid cat ruining the stupid almost kiss, stupid almost kiss. I don’t want to kiss Lance I don’t even like Lance he’s loud and annoying and rude. Not to mention the guy thinks I killed his brother plus he’s shallow and I can already tell he’s needy and a relationship with Lance would probably have like a lot of cuddling. Which isn’t to say a bad thing but….wait.

No. No Keith you are not thinking about Lance in a relationship...with  _ you. _ God dammit. This is Shiro’s fault. ‘Be Nice to hime Keith he’s gone through a lot. Think about how he feels.’

Stupid Shiro.

Man and Lance saw the scars I told Shiro about the abuse but I didn’t show him the scars. I forgot alright stop hounding me! Stupid scars. And Lance knows and he touched them. A shiver chased up my back causing me to tense up even more for a moment. Would he have kicked me out because of the almost kiss. Jesus I still can’t believe he willingly got that close. It was probably for Shiro I”m his little brother, their war buddies they look out for each others families.

Damion came out of nowhere in the middle of my mental rant and stared up at me with giant blue eyes reaching his hands out towards me. I sighed lifting him up. “That guy was super big.” He whispered not so quietly but the others seemed busy so it was irrelevant so I nodded in confirmation and he leaned forward. “But you beat him up.”

I nodded again, “I think you might be stronger than me, just by a lil though.”

“Only a little?”

He at the door then twists his face up and hunches his shoulders to his ears a big smile on his face. “Will you teach me how to beat him up too?” I can’t help the smile on my face as I stare him down, “didn’t your mom tell us both no, plus your uncle wouldn’t be too happy to hear about that.” He pouts crossing his arms, the look has me grimacing so I lean forward to whisper yell, “but if you ask me when your older I think it’ll be ok.”

“What was that Kogane?!”

I jump turning my chair to see Lance smothering a grin to look menacing, “you trying to corrupt my sweet little nephew with your mullet.” Damion stands on my thighs his arms wrapping around my neck and sticks his tongue out at Lance, “nooo, Tio Keith is nice and cool unlike you!”

I stare wide eyed at the child and Lance crouches down with a raised brow some of the amusement gone from his face. “Who do you think taught him how to be nice and cool.”

“Shiro.”

I deadpan and Lance glares trying harder to push his smile back. “Turning my own against me, low blow.”

“I was not he just likes me more than you.” Damion sticks out his tongue and I turn back to Lance doing the same. He chuckles shaking his head, “well then Keith can go to parent teacher conference and if your still misbehaving we’ll lock you in the same cell as hulk.” Damion gasps and squeezes my neck tighter looking at me with his big blue eyes and I’m glued to my seat with the wobble of a lower lip. “Tio Keith you won't let him lock me up with him will you?” Oh shit, the demon has awoken, I’m weak crushing oh fuck did he just summon oh no tears. 

“No?”

My arms around the kids legs tighten. Lance laughs pushing himself to stand with a hand on my thigh, “you Kogane are a weak weak man.”

“Did you not just see the face!”

I gestured to Damion who’s smiling now, “the fucking eyes, he summoned tears, the wobbly lip. Lick a kicked puppy, no worse like a kicked Shiro.”

Lance laughs again and I feel something for getting two boisterous laughs back to back he rubs the demons head and grins, “I taught him that trick gets us out of trouble with his mom but she uses it against me sometimes.”

“Your whole family is evil.”

He smirked, “well your whole family is made of a bunch of weak men.” I grab the child shaking it at Lance, “look at the eyes!” Damion giggles as I shake him in the air feet jiggling below him. Lance has this soft look cross over his face when his eyes shift from Damion to me. I’m locked there for a moment before. My brain catches up and I look down lowering the kid to the floor. “I think I’m going to call Bionca in for questioning.”

Lance cleared his throat, “yeah sounds good, do you think you can handle her on your own I actually have a pt conference to go to I should be back in about three hours, an hour there and back with traffic and then the actual conference.” He rubs damions head and the kid starts wondering off towards other desks. 

“Um, tell Shiro I’ll give you a ride home tonight we’ve got to talk.” He’d lowered his voice and I glanced up to see his eyes on the demon child then watched them slid over to me. “Yeah, ok.”

He nodded once and grabbed his keys from where he threw them on the desk. Scooping Damion up on his way past another detectives desk. I let out a breath sinking back into my chair.

“What was that?” I jump yet again and turn to look at Shiro. “It was nothing mind your own business.” I grumbled, he clicked his tongue, “I’ve got seventeen boxes of old case files that need sorted in back.” I groan dropping my head to my desk. Give the guy a mile now he wants to fly. I turn my head to glare at him and he turns his so its horizontal a evil glint that he most certainly adopted from Pidge. 

“Lance is giving me a ride home tonight.”

“Why?”

“He wants ta talk.”

“What about?”

“...stuff.”

He taps his chin, “now that I think about it there are twenty three boxes.”

“Fuck you Shiro I’ll just tell you when I get home ok, no prying ears I’m pretty sure Pidge has this place bugged.”

Shiro glances around then points at my stapler before holding it up to his mouth, “Pidge if you promise not to tell Keith's secret date with Lance I won't put you on refile duty say nothing if you agree.” I stare blankly at him and roll my eyes, “it’s not a date it’s a ride home accompanied by probably a very unpleasant talk. And we both know you don’t have the balls to put Pidge on refile.”

He chuckled handing my stapler back, “tonight then I suppose I can wait.”

“God your impatient now that you know things.”

He waved me off and went back to his office with to much pep in his step. I watched as Adam walked passed with a smile as he watched Shiro leave then slipped into the interrogation room. Hopefully it’ll be empty by the time Bionca gets here I don’t want her at my desk. I look over the information Pidge sent about the gun partial print wasn’t found on the actual gun but the clip and a few bullets but the outside of the gun was spotless.

That's odd actually. Why go through the trouble of meticulous cleaning the outside of the gun but not the rest of the evidence on the inside. Dean Arden had been a very  _ clean _ guy and the gun had been in his shop but why not use the one in his office. I feel like he would be in the system too just because business owners always end up getting dragged into something like this. I searched his name on the database and he came up with old crimes of petty theft dating back fifteen years and as of current a single unpaid parking ticket from three weeks ago. He’d filed three complaints on Crissy/Daisy for loitering in a workplace, disruption of property, and breaking a restraining order on Morrie.

Nobody brought up a restraining order. During interrogations.

Looking further into it Morrie had restraining orders on  _ six _ women over the past two years.

“Hey i’m looking for someone could you help me?”

Looking up at the deep voice who’d spoken there was a guy in a blue shirt and a dark green vest a yellow bandanna on his head and dark brown locks hanging out the top. And he was  holding...wait is that a pie?

“Uh, sure who are you looking for?”

He scratches his head looking around, “did they move desks around?”He mumbled before smiling at me it made me blink he seemed so pure. “Lance McClain, he usually sits there he must be out. Are you his new partner?”

I nod and he smiles sitting in the chair beside my desk. “I’m Hunk, his  _ old _ partner.” He stuck out his hand and I slowly took it I think I remember people mentioning a Hunk, “uh, right, Keith is me I am Keith...Kogane. I’m Keith, hi.” He chuckles and sets the pie on my desk. “Lance ditch you today or something?”

“He’s taking Damion to a parent teacher conference I guess Angel had a thing with her boss.” Hunk beams reaching over to Lances desk and opening the top drawer and pulls out two plastic wrapped forks and hands me one. “This was for him but I can make him another one.”

“Why’d you bring him pie?”

He shrugged then hummed diggin in to the center, “my brostincts were going off like an hour ago so I made his favorite.” I dig into a spot on the side bringing up a thick creamy substance with chunks of apple. When I took a bite my mouth explodes with cinnamon sugar and the sweet tanginess of apple slices. 

“Oh my fucking god.”

Hunk chuckled, “you fucking made this!?” I took another night and melted a bit thinking it’d be alright if I died right now. 

“Yeah, Lance’ll be a little upset when he finds out we ate it without him. But like I said I’ll just make him another one.”

He took another bite then glassed at my computer screen then leaned forward, “what’s the case?” I pull my gaze away from the piece of heaven in a pie pan and back to my computer screen. Hesitating with a look before he went wide eyed, “sorry man, just instinct solving stuff and whatever. We don’t have to talk about it. We can talk about other stuff like oh, like I’m not Lances partner because I got thrown in swat. I’ve been super busy lately though so I haven’t been able to see any of my friends.”

“You and Lance are close?”

He nods, “yeah partners since our first days here. I was a transfer from cross town because Shiro stopped by one day talk to the other officials and he said I was a natural genius and at the time they needed a tech head and Lance moved from Texas with his whole family a year after that Pidge joined and became like the light of the precinct while I was pretty good at my job two holts in one building is like atom splitting helpful in a tuff situation. So Shiro partnered me with Lance we’d talked a lot anyones his first partner being slave, have you met slave?” I shook my head and he chuckled wishing me good luck when it happened, “After that we were partners for a few years before swat came in for the yearly competition and one of their guys could fix the flamethrower out on the field and Shiro's like, ‘hey, I know a guy’ with like this cocky attitude he gets cause his team rocks.” 

I chuckle eating another piece of pie swallowing, “you should have seen him in high school he was like a brain dead jock but with feelings. The guy worked out half the time trying to work through his problems it wasn’t until college completely funded on a football scholarship that he realised he’d rather just help people. Becoming a leader happened after all that.”

Hunk gasped, “you knew takashi when you were younger, how?!”

“He’s my brother.”

Hunks eyes went wide and he set his fork down, “tell me everything.”

I chuckled when a familiar girl walked into the precinct, “Ms. Witworth.” She smiled batting obviously fake eyelashes, “detective Kogane, you asked to see me.”

“I did?”

She giggled extending an arm bending over a little although I’m highly certain that her skirt was to short for that shit so I stood, “Jenny says you called and asked for me.”

I blinked then both brows shoot up, “oh, Bionca?” She tapped her nose and winked. Oh no I don't want to talk to Bionca she still creeps me out. I turned a strangled look towards Hunk then looked at the pie and back to Bionca. “Right ok, uh, the room is being used…” I cleared my throat and look at Hunk, “can you sit in Lances desk?” His eyes bugged and he nodded picking up the pie. I offered the seat and she sat slowly and crossed her legs. WHat she was revealing made me uncomfortable so I avoided looking at her in favor of not wanting the to look directly disgusted in front of her.

“What do you know about Crissy?”

She turned her head to the side smile still inplace, “I don’t think I know a Crissy.”

“How about a Daisy?”

She shook her head lips pursed, “nope.”

I huffed, “really because you work with her and Jenny is an old friend of mine so you wanna try that again?”

He lips pursed and moved as a touge ran over her teeth. To many cum shots bitch?!

“Oh you said crissy, I thought you said Christy.”

“I’m sure.” I deadpanned, she set her pursuing her lap and leaned on my desk, “Crissy’s great.” 

I sigh putting my pen down and smiling at leaning forward so my elbows rested on my knees, “Jewels/Bionca whatever the fuck your name is today, I’m fucking gay so I don’t give a fuck about your assets i’m a detective so if you don’t cut your fucking bullshit and I mean right now then you can sit in a cell for with holding evidence. So we’re going to start this over with you not being a dumb bitch.”

Her smile completely vanished and she sat back glaring at me so I grinned politely, “How do you you know Crissy?”

“She’s the bitch who stole my clients.”

I huffed a laugh writing it down, “and how did that turn out?”

“We got into a few fights, but last week she offered me her clientele said she was leaving town.”

“Anybody that might upset?”

“Well her boyfriend was on the list so I’m sure that got a bit of a rise when I called him up to inform him there was an opening.” She motioned at her legs and I grimaced jotting it down, not the leg thing the comment. Leave me alone.

“Can you think of anyone else who would have an issue with Crissy.”

She raised a perfectly painted on eyebrow, “is that a serious question at the end everyone hated her.The real question is who’s truly capable of killing her.” I gestured for her to continue and she snatched up my pen swirls inking the paper in a few familiar names.

“Jenny and Dean were both getting fucked over in their business because of Crissy. She was literally cheating on Dusty with Lotor and he recently found out she pond of every gift he’d ever gotten her in favor of drug money. I overheard her on the phone with her fake tears bullshit crying back home to mommy and daddy for money to get a trip home which was bullshit. Crissy was  only loyal to one person and it wasn’t herself. You ever heard of the Donatello Ferrari?”

Hunk was leaning forward pie forgotten. “Drug lord right he supplies everything to the small time dealers even other drug lords go through him to get supplies he’s like the walmart of stashes. Also untraceable. Nobody knows who he is or what he looks like the name spread like wildfire overnight.”

She smirks at Hunk, “bingo baby, and sweet little Crissy was hacking cash off everyone she got to and was buying and selling drugs double price just to get Ferraris attention. I heard She was in the day before she died everyone on the streets heard she was Ferraris girl and nobody should be fucking with her. So I don’t know who killed her but if you don't find them Ferraris men will and you can bet your sweet little ass there's going to be another dead body washing up in Miami.”

I swallowed and rubbed one of his large hands down his face shaking his head, “I’ll go get Shiro man.”


	8. sorry (please read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important!!!

Hi, so I'm not super fond of how I've turned this story out there are so many grammer mistakes, the story moved to fast, information was given and wasn't thought through properly so here's my proposal if there are even any Voltron Klance readers left after the depressing ride ending on season 8. I'm going to start over on detecting something strange and will delete this story in a month or so, publishing two new chapters in that time. The goal is to make both chapters VERY long so that it's not a huge disappointment but hopefully they'll be better. I hope you stick with me and obviously the rewrite is going to be different.

Thanks readers for the support!! <3

 

-Nona Mé

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you see mistakes so I can fix them up for you.
> 
> Also I'm going to try and stay dedicated to this one so stick with me peeps. If you liked the story kudodles me ;D


End file.
